Untouched
by Shiiodai
Summary: Kagome was married and with child, but then lost her husband, and her child at birth. Inuyasha was a dog demon, until his beloved master layed near death, before passing, turning him into a half demon for his protection.
1. Tragedy and Sorrow

Fan fiction of Inuyasha, purely fan made, is based on the story **Untouched**. Not copied, and I am not making any profit off of this. I do not own InuYasha; it is kept by the rightful owner Rumiko Takahashi.

-

**Tragedy and Sorrow**

Kagome was happy. The sun shone over the fields, the flowers bloomed. Spring had arrived and it was time again to say goodbye to her husband, Mister Kioran Higate. Kagome's husband was a demon hunter; he would go, slay a demon and get paid. Then come home. But today was a lot different than any day she ever had. Only just yesterday she and her husband had been informed that Kagome was pregnant. Her husband was very happy to hear the news and wished to stay, but not this day.

Kagome ran up to her house, kissed her husband goodbye and then watched him go on his horse. He then road away and Kagome did not turn until he was out of sight. But sadly, this was the last time; she would ever see Kioran Higate, ever again.

Some hour's later Kagome was sitting down painting a picture when suddenly she heard the sound of running horses outside. Kagome went out of the house and saw 7 horsemen out front. She walked over and the first man on his horse handed her a scroll. She read it and frantically began pouring tears till she fell to the ground. Kioran Higate had gone. But it never said he died, Kagome then thought. The next day, she demanded a search party to go look for her dearly beloved.

The search went on for months, and all the while Kagome's tummy was getting bigger. She was sad that her lost husband could not join her for these times of need. Everything she would need, he wasn't there for her. She had to do everything herself, no matter the task.

A day later, the officer of the village arrived to her door to inform her that they are calling off the search. Kagome became very angry. "You told me you wouldn't stop till you have found him."

"Miss Kagome, I'll have you know that it has been more then 5 months. There has not been any sign of him."

"You cannot abandon him. His life may be in danger."

"Or maybe was in danger. He could be dead Miss."

"Don't say that." Kagome began to cry.

"Look I am sorry. But we cannot do this. If he is still alive, may god protect him, and hopefully lead him home." He said.

The next few minutes ended with Kagome cursing at the man, and he riding off.

-

The next few months were a drown. Kagome had stopped eating much, she starved. She became depressed and felt terribly hopeless. She needed her husband, now. But sadly he never came. She then believed he was dead.

Later it was time for labour; Kagome was in the room crying as the pain hurt. But when the newborn came out, its heart was not beating. Kagome looked and saw a dead baby lying on the table. She then cried her heart out. Not only did she lose her husband, she now lost her child, whom she never knew.

The next few weeks Kagome had stayed at home. No longer seeing the villagers, and just kept to herself. Then one day a passer-by in a green cloak came across Kagome's home. The stranger walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Kagome did not even bother to go up. Then another few knocks, Kagome still sat there. Then the door opened. Kagome looked up and saw a hooded person come in. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Kagome?" the stranger asked.

"Depends who you are and what you want with me." She said.

"I have a letter for you; I was going to leave it in through the door."

"Just give it to me." Kagome ordered.

The person came over and gave Kagome the letter, then was on their way. Kagome ripped open the letter and read it.

_My dear friend Kagome Higate, how have you been?_

_These days shine forever but gloomy is the moment. For I have heard the news that Kioran Higate has fallen. I am terribly sorry, but even so, life must go on. _

_I have received word from my other acquaintances and they have told me about a few occupations that they are willing to offer you. I know that you were once a Summoner of Bathestli and that you succeed in a many skill. Dear Kagome, do not let this offer pass, for I shall tell you of its means. _

_Perhaps you are familiar of it. A demon Hunter._

Kagome then stopped reading. She did not want a job of danger. A life at which her own husband had passed in. But then she thought, what have I to lose in life now? She read on, the conditions were simple and easy. She shall write back to this person and give them her reply. A yes. 


	2. Deliverance

**Deliverance **

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of smoke. Unusual smoke, it was easy for him to know which smoke was which, being a demon, he could tell exactly. This was a smoke of burning barns and houses, something he had not experienced in at least 2 centuries. He woke completely, already alert, and blew his way out of the burning barn he now once lived, at it then collapsed to the ground. Suddenly he heard a totally familiar whistle. The whistle of his master friend, a whistle of "Danger, come to me." Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to his master. And finally he came upon her. Morgan Li Fei. She was hiding in trees and saw Inuyasha right beside her. "Inuyasha, you should not be here."

"Then why am I here?"

"Look, I need you to be very brave for me, can you do that. I need you to be strong, for… for all time, to learn Inuyasha."

"Alright."

"Thank you, now run, as fast as you, can, far away from here, get out, and never return, we shall meet again, go now!!"

"Alright." Inuyasha took off, took off somewhere far away, a place far away from the barns. While Morgan Li Fei still lingered back there. She then began to say a spell. The spell that would change Inuyasha's life forever.

Slowly, Inuyasha lost his red eyes, his teeth shimmered down a bit, his claws turned to small sharp nails. His face, the purple markings on his face began to disappear. But his mind was the same. He began to run ever so slower, and began to lose his breath. Something that has never happened to him before. He then jumped into the air now, since he could not run. But that also drained him. And his jumps seemed slower and far too small than usual. About 3 miles away from Morgan Li Fei, he stopped to catch his breath. Something only a human, or a half demon would do. Then, for the first time, Inuyasha felt fear. He ran slowly over to a puddle and saw his reflection. He looked almost human. Than he became wrathful, he grabbed his Tessaiga and destroyed the puddle. More like wipe out the puddle along with 6 trees and green grass.

He felt nothing but wrath now, and demanded to be returned to his former self. But nothing could do it. He wondered why this happened, but he could not see why. Then he thirsted for blood, demon blood, Inuyasha needed demon blood. He ran around crazy, crazy with deep wrath, crazy for an explanation, crazy for blood. Then he smelled demon blood, he ran as fast as he could, burning his lungs. He ran to where there was a battle, a bunch of human demon slayers were trying to kill a powerful demon. But many times they were struggling. But Inuyasha ripped through that demon as if it was paper and his sword was the scissors.

All the villagers watched in amazement as the kill happened. And a demon Salvager was among them. This Salvager noticed how Inuyasha fought, and easily to.

The villagers then left to start repairing houses. A few people wanted to thank they're saviour for destroying the demon, but many were too afraid to even go near him. Then the Salvager went over to the wrathful half demon. "Hello Sir?"

"What do you wish for?" Inuyasha said pissed off, he wanted his demon blood now.

"The way you fought that demon just now, incredible."

"You think so don't you?" Inuyasha said, starting to calm down a bit.

"Yes, I do think so. In fact it was so quick, so professional, I am willing to offer you a job, it makes good money."

"What sort of occupation?" Inuyasha drank some blood of the dead demon and then spat it out as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth. His new form has destroyed his demon taste buds as well?

"Demon Hunter," said the Salvager.

Inuyasha looked up at the stranger, an offer he was giving to him. Inuyasha had nowhere to go anyways, his master told him to run, run away and never return. He wondered why, but then decided to follow orders anyways. Besides, she said they would meet again. "Alright, I will accept your offer." Inuyasha agreed.

"Splendid," said the Salvager. "I shall make you one of the best hunters around Mister uh, uh…"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha is it."

"Your name?"

"Oh, I'm Miroku, the Salvager. I keep your records of every demon you fight, if I may be your Salvager?" Miroku bowed.

"Fine."

"Yesss!! I will not let you down Inuyasha." Miroku jumped up with joy. "You'll be the best demon hunter all around."

-

Kagome was sent a reply back from this person, she was told where to meet if she still wanted to consider.

They were meant to meet at a park of Ojijo just off the borders of Kanja country. Ojijo was not far from where kagome lived, so she started off.

A few hours later on horseback, Kagome reached her destination. She saw a woman waiting there. Kagome sat down by a fountain. She was waiting for this person to come. Unfortunately, at the park, there was only her and some lady. Kagome turned over to the lady and said, "Hello."

"Hello." The lady said back.

"So, you waiting for somebody?"

"Yes, actually I am, you?"

"Yup." There was a moment of silence then they both spoke at the same time."

"I'm Kagome."

"I'm Sango."

"Nice to meet- Kagome??"

"Yes?"

"Kagome Higate?"

"Yes, wait, are you?"

"Yes, I'm your Salvager, well that's if you wish to be a Demon Hunter."

"Oh, nice to meet you Sango." Kagome got up and shook Sango's hand. "And I would very much like to be a Demon Hunter."

"Great! Well, all you need to do is prepare."

-

"Prepare?" Inuyasha said?

"It's just something a demon hunter has to do, train to learn to be a demon hunter."

Inuyasha looked at his Tetsusaiga; did he really need to train?

"Of course with your expertise, I do not think it would be necessary."

Inuyasha nodded.

-

"Alright, I will prepare myself. To train. How long would it take."

"Well, let's just say it's not easy."

"I am ready," Kagome said.

-

"I am ready," Inuyasha said.


	3. 2 years later

**2 Years Later**

It was now a new day. A year and a half ago, Kagome graduated at becoming a Demon Hunter. Now she is an official fighter and protector for many, with Sango at her side locating, and calculating each demon that falls or is about.

Kagome got up and brushed her long black raven hair, amazing how long it grew after 2 years. She was now 23 years old and ready to kick some demon butt. It's been a while, but finally she has set herself free from her husband's death.

Kagome then got outside and saw the morning sun rising. Sango was already packing the horses and getting them ready to hit the road. Kagome didn't mind going from place to place. It was actually kind of fun. Then Sango walked over to her.

"Kagome, are you prepared?"

"Yes, I am fine Sango." Kagome smiled and then went and got on her horse.

Today was going to be a big day. It was extremely common for demons to show up and need to either be hunted, or taught a lesson.

And Kagome Higate was the woman for the job.

"Sango, any readings?"

Sango looked off her hand portable chine **(chine, what they call a ****machine**** in they're world)** energy rating monitor (E.R.M.). "Actually, Kagome I'm picking up high ratings of 8, no, 9, 10, wow, jumped to 14. We gotta check this out Kagome, trust me."

"Sango, when shall you ever learn, I always trust you."

Sango then got quickly on her horse and they road off to hopefully find a demon.

-

Miroku was calmly waiting for Inuyasha to finish his mental concentration thingy ma-whatter. Out of boredom, Miroku turned on his E.R.M and checked to see any strong energy in the area, fortunately something came up. There was a reading, it jumped to 10, 14, wow, this was good. Miroku ran over to Inuyasha as he was busy meditating, "sorry to bother, but we got ourselves a good-".

"Save your breath human, you speak before you open your mouth." Inuyasha got up and went over to his horse, got on it and began to ride away.

"Hey, wait, up." Miroku said, struggling to get on his horse.

Inuyasha road fast on his horse, he then saw Miroku gaining on him, well actually he didn't see him, but he could smell his scent coming. Unfortunately it wasn't as strong as it was when Inuyasha was a full demon. But it wasn't time to be hateful about that now.

-

Kagome had reached the settlement, and saw the village that was torn up. "Sango, scout."

Sango then left to scan the area of any demon, while Kagome road down to see the villagers. "What has happened here?" Kagome asked.

"A demon." An old man whispered, as if he was afraid for his life.

"Old man, what happened to the demon?" Kagome asked him.

"It- it left.." He told her.

"Old man, that doesn't help me very much." Suddenly Kagome heard a beeping sound off her E.R.M. A demon was approaching. But the spiking off the metre was a bit of a slightly small one. Maybe a half demon.

Then she heard the noises of a horse coming. "Stay back people, the demon approaches." The villagers ran off, and Kagome was ready to fight, if necessary.

-

Inuyasha jumped off his horse and began to run super fast toward the village, but he only smelled one human. The rest were fleeing. Then suddenly he hit something and fell back. Impossible, he was watching where he was going. He couldn't have hit anything. Then he got up again and walked, but hit something again. He then looked up at what he hit and saw it was a Spirit Shield. "What the hell, these stupid half breed ears couldn't pick that up, fuck, this stinks!!"

Suddenly he heard a voice, a woman's voice. "So I see it worked."

Inuyasha got up and stood where he was. "What the hell was that?" He was walking around the barrier and saw a woman from the other side.

"That, my good demon, was a Spirit Shield." Inuyasha looked at the woman, she had long black raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the scent of vanilla and chocolate mixed together, her scent. The lady was dressed in all black, a short black shirt, with a white ribbon tied on it. And a short black skirt, not too short, but short enough. Then she had blades on her arms, of coarse the arms protected by blade-guards. And she had a whip, on a holding of a golden brown belt, around her waist. And for footing, the woman wore tall black leather boots, with zippers, that came up to her thighs.

"I know that it was, witch. Now get rid of it!" Inuyasha ordered her.

"You can't order me around sir, and no I won't. It's a safety precaution."

"From what? The demon?" Inuyasha asked.

Yes in fact, and there is no need to determine if the demon is violent, by the looks of what it did to this village, I'd say it's violent."

"Okay, but you can't kill it."

"Oh? But sir, killing them is my job." The woman was unleashing her whip, she then pulled it out, swirled it around twice and cracked it on some wood. She then charged after Inuyasha, going through the spirit shield. But Inuyasha dodged, and she landed just a few feet away from him, and turned around quickly to face him.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am slaying a demon. On guard demon!!" The woman yelled at him, then charged. She twirled her whip round and round in the air while coming closer to Inuyasha every time. Inuyasha was backing up, and then suddenly hit the spirit shield again, then fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

The woman then came over fast, and her foot on his neck, she was about to reveal her foot-blades, but Inuyasha smacked her foot off just in time and got up quickly. But the woman tangled her whip around Inuyasha's foot and it tripped him. Then she backed away from him and cracked her whip. "If your going easy, stop it, I will kill you."

"There is no need to go hard when the last ten seconds you haven't even scratched me. Pathetic human." Inuyasha said.

'Is this guy testing me?' The woman thought.

"How about you giving me your best shot before I give you mine, or was that it?" Inuyasha

"Shut up Demon, you will die." The woman then attacks again, this time loosing a bit of sense of purpose, Inuyasha just kept dodging her blows. She just wasn't even getting at him, until she went for the instinct approach. She ran right past him, and then unleashed three daggers, one for his front, another behind him and another above, then the last, right for his shoulder.

Inuyasha got hit in the shoulder and fell back. No screams though. "You are very mistaken if you think that defeats me." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry; this will only hurt, a lot. Hopefully those people you killed are watching this in Hojins Will; they shall see the revenged become the avenged." Spoke the woman.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"This is no such times to be asking such questions demon." The woman came over, but as she did, she flew two daggers at Inuyasha's feet, pinning him to a rock. Inuyasha still didn't scream, or show pain.

"Would it hurt?"

She gave him a scowl, and then told him, "I will not associate with a demon."

"I did not destroy this village, I do not murder humans. In fact I hate humans so much I don't have anything to do with them ever. Sept till this thing happened to me and ruined my life."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly they heard a load growl, somewhere from the hills. A giant bear demon arose and was coming to the village. The woman stood there in fear and confusion, but mostly courage, looking up at the demon coming they're way.

"That's it, it's got the smell of human blood all over it." Inuyasha said. The woman could tell as well, it was like rotting corps from hell, it could kill you. The woman then put on a mask.

She looked at the demon before her, daggers in his feet and shoulder. "I will deal with you later demon."

"Cut the crap wench." Inuyasha ripped through the daggers, even though it hurt so bad. He fell the ground, but then stood up again stuck his hand up in the air. Inuyasha called for his sword the Tetsusaiga, and it came into his hand. Then he noticed the woman held her sword to him, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Look, we can finish our fight later, but right now, I got business." Then they heard a gigantic BOOM, the demon was already before them. Inuyasha pushed the woman aside, making her yelp. Then he summoned the powers of the wind and did the ultimate wind scar on the demon. The demon was down. "Heh, that was too easy. Heh heh."

"A little too easy," The woman said. She then ran towards the demon, Inuyasha just standing where he's at. The woman then, unleashed a spell on it and it started to get up again. Inuyasha looked and saw the monster was afoot again. "What'd ya do that for human?!" Inuyasha was pissed.

"The demon was never truly dead, these demons have no life and no death, I must summon it to

Tartarus."

"In case you didn't notice wench, I was just going ta do that!!"

"Shut up!!" she told him. She then pulled out two daggers, and threw them at the demon, aiming for its eyes.

"That ain't gonna do nothing!" Inuyasha said charging towards it.

"Watch, demon."

The demons eyes began to dissolve, she put acid on the daggers, and before the acid could consume the daggers, she threw them and they began to consume the demon.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, and watched as the demon began to disintegrate. Eventually, after a few minutes, the demon was gone, destroyed by just a little acid.

The woman then jumped high into the air, and landed on the ground, her skate-blades hitting the ground, causing little strain on the feet. Inuyasha then turned his sword towards her. But noticed that she as well had her acidic daggers pointed towards him. The acid was eating away at the daggers, and it would be less than a minute for them to reach her fingers. "Watch yourself," Inuyasha said.

"I know what I'm doing. The question is, will you stand down?" The woman asked.

"I have no feelings towards you, if ya wanna kill yourself go ahead, it won't hurt me." Inuyasha stood there putting his huge sword away into the small sheath. He then looked at her.

She then threw the daggers away, (well what was left of them, like the handles) and it started disintegrating a tree.

She then looked at Inuyasha. "What is your name, demon?"

"I have no more fight with you." Inuyasha then called for his horse and it came running to him.

"Well, whoever you are, if I ever se you again, I will kill you." She said.

"Well, goodbye then, Miss." Inuyasha then road off, leaving her there.

-

The villagers came to the site and noticed that Kagome was there. They asked her if she had slain the demon, and of course, as any demon slayer would, she said yes and they gave her the money.

Going back to Sango, Kagome wondered who the strange demon was. But then decided not to think on it. Since he will die the next time they meet.

-

Inuyasha saw Miroku in an open area, "Miroku!"

"Inuyasha, is the work done?"

"It is."

"Well, where is the pay?"

"No pay."

"WHAT? Really?"

"Yup." Inuyasha began to ride off. But Miroku caught up with his horse.

"Well, then it was all a waste of time then." Miroku said.

"Maybe," Inuyasha answered.

So then, the Demon Slayer and the Moderator road off into the sunset, ready to face any monsters that would dare stand in they're way.

-

**Authors notes - (Story's not over yet)**


	4. Memories and Plain Accommodations

**Memories and Plain Accommodations**

Kagome left with Sango from the village. They'd have to buy her some more daggers soon, and some better laces. The ones she had were always getting worn down when she faced strong demons. Sango told Kagome that they should try to buy the steel armoured boots, but Kagome just knew they'd weigh her down. Kagome's advantage was fighting with swiftness and silence, not brute force. Of course any warrior could understand that you had to spend money to make money. Sure your shields might crack, your swords, bows might break, or you might run out of arrows, or in Kagome's case, daggers. But when you got paid by the villagers, the pay was more than enough to cover all the damages and even a few meals for the future. Even though Demon Hunter prices were high, as much as five thousand Selos (the currency), in the end they hoped every village, person, or kingdom would understand it pretty much goes away by the end of three weeks.

Kagome and Sango were on their way to the market in the big city of Linu, the second largest city in Kanja. There Kagome could get some more weapons and clothing, while Sango would get the food and get some more of her own Salvager equipment.

It would take at least 5 hours on horse to get there. Cities, towns and villages, all of them, they were so close. It was a strategy Kanja developed years ago, saying if everyone lived closer together, that they could all defend each-other and that demon attacks could be prevented. The only problem with that was, demons were attacked to large groups of people. Usually if a population escalated, or if an event was going on, they'd show up more often. But every village had their own types of warriors to defend them. But for people like Kagome, the Demon Hunters, it was their job to seek out demons and destroy them so they could prevent an attack in the future.

Once in an odd while, Demon Hunters would help in defending villages, but if they did, the pay was still the same. Five thousand Selos for every Demon Hunter. It was the law, proclaimed by the emperor of Kanja.

Sango and Kagome had been on the road for three hours now. The horses seemed to still be fine, every once and while they'd check their hooves, eyes, and make sure they didn't get distracted. They wanted to make it to Linu before nightfall and the sun was already heading to the west.

"Come on Shikon, you can do it girl, don't get lazy on me, we're almost in time for hay. Just two more hours' girl."

They continued to ride on. The roads were dangerous. If you didn't have a horse, you shouldn't be on them. Everyone on the roads went so fast, horses would gallop so quickly, you had to be careful not to hit anyone, and also watch out for bandits and other villagers looking for other disgusting things.

Finally when they made it to the city, Kagome dismounted from Shikon, her Mare, and Sango the same with her Gelding.

They were at first stopped by the open gates. A small man came up to them and asked them, "What ish yi beeshneesh?" He asked in a very sharp accent, almost as if he was whispering, but it was slightly louder than that.

"We've come for shelter for the night. And for our horses. Tomorrow we plan to get supplies from your city's market, by the end of the night tomorrow though, we'll be gone."

The man then asked them their names to clarify who they were, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, this is Sango Coral."

"I see," the man finished writing their names down. "Very well, you may enter. Now then, we don't want no trouble, Linu's a very peaceful city, we hope to keep it that way."

Kagome wanted to punch this man, she already told him why they were there, to get more warning about it was just wasting time for them. They were tired, their horses were tired, and they wanted to eat. Yet she felt if she caused any drama now, it wouldn't bring a solution to anything. "We understand, thank you very much sir." He then huffed before telling the guards to let them through. And so they were.

As they got further inside, Sango came closer to Kagome, her horse following behind and she said to her, "Could you believe that guy? For all you do for this country, he should be honoured that a Demon Hunter is even talking to his worthless ass."

"Sango, let's not dwell," said Kagome as she walked on looking for a place to stay. A bunch of Inn's caught her eye, and she wanted to choose the best place for their horses.

Sango gave her own irritated huff and decided to drop it, though Kagome understood exactly how she felt.

People filled the streets, it was late shopping before everything would close after the sun goes down. The girls were used to the air of the city. So many different smells, different people from different cities, even countries or small smelly slums, all their smells mingled together and actually created a sort of nasty aroma Kagome quite meant to ignore. She spent more time sleeping in the forests and knew the true scent of fresh air. City air made her want to run out of there, but her and Sango obviously couldn't.

Finally they came up to a nice small place. The building was a light pink, and the stone floor was an egg yolk like yellow. In the middle of the beautiful stone walk way was a fountain that had three layers filling with water as the top showed a statue of a woman holding a jar that the water came out of. It was very interesting.

Noticing the girls coming upon the place, there then came a girl rushing down from stairs in order to greet them. She had very red hair, and the greenest eyes they'd ever seen. "Hey, welcome." She said, then bowed. "Please, are you here to stay?"

Kagome then commented, "We're right now looking around, but yes we are looking for a place."

The girl then ran up to them, "Oh then please, look no further, we can accommodate you. Isn't that right Rin? ... Rin?" She then looked behind her and saw nobody there. "Oh gosh, darn it." She slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Um, is something the matter?" Sango asked.

"Oh, nothing nothing nothing, just she's always late is all. ... Excuse me for one second." She said, then she turned and, "RIN!" she yelled out so loudly, Kagome's horse stirred a bit.

Kagome then held Shikon steady. "Whoa, whoa girl." She told her as she pet her nose bridge.

"Kagome, I won't stay where the horses are uncomfortable."

"True, these children have to learn more about hospitality."

But then suddenly another girl came running out, she was little, and she rushed right up to the red haired girl. "Took you long enough." The red haired girl stated.

"I'm sorry Ayame, but Master Sesshomaru needed my assistance first."

"Oh, well then, of course, that's fine." She then turned to Kagome and Sango once again, and this time the little girl looked at them as well, bowing her head.

The other girl Ayame then bowed to the guests, "Excuse me," she said before taking off.

"Hello, I'm Rin, if you let me, I'll be your hostess." The little one said so cutely, returning their attention back to her.

It struck a nerve in Kagome, a kind nerve, just how adorable she spoke. She just wanted to hug this child. Then out of the goodness of her heart, she told them, "We'll stay, thank you so much." Kagome answered.

Rin jumped up for joy, so happy they were staying. Sango gave Kagome a wide eyed look, not understanding why, but Kagome could only blush, directing her head from Sango to Rin. Sango looked at the girl and could only roll her eyes and sigh again, once more listening to her best friend.

Soon they were showed the stables where they could leave their horses in the care of Ayame, Rin told them she was good with animals.

Next, Rin introduced them to their lodgings for the night. It was a very small room, probably only good for one person. There were two small beds and one drawer-desk. No mirrors, the place was pretty plain on the inside. The only pride in their room was the balcony. It was a little small as well, but beautiful. It was connected to a window that was pretty much a door they could walk in and out of, from outside to inside. Rin told her that all the rooms on that floor were connected to the balcony. That it was a round balcony that covered the whole Inn. And there were ladders places around, so that any person on any floor could roam about from the outside.

The balcony, they were told, was also where their meals would be served. It was a lot simpler to roam the balcony giving food to the visitors, than it was going from door to door like some Inns did. Kagome and Sango were not disappointed at all. After all, they wouldn't require special treatment in the city.

Later, once Rin had finished showing them a bit of the necessary places they'd need to access, she returned them to their room and bid them a good evening, saying the later meal would be served at Shadow Forgotten Point, a.k.a when the sun went down.

It was only about an hour before the sun would indeed set, so Sango and Kagome decided to take their time to disarm themselves and get into looser and more comfortable clothing. They set their weapons and clothing in certain cases they carried with them at all times, then Kagome cast a Spirit Shield on them in case anyone would attempt to steal them from their places. Sango looked at Kagome and watched as her spiritual powers took effect. "I must say Kagome, those years as being a Summoner did you quite well."

"I was more a Warlock than anything. Every spell I casted, every move I made, or word I spoke, was all in name of my Emperor. But it was the duty of a Summoner." Kagome said, remembering.

She was a Summoner. She was born on the Isle of Bathestli. It was a Sacred place, said to be the first thing god Hojin ever created. The legends say that anyone who dies, their souls all return to the first creation and are born there once again. That is why many couples with their pregnant wives, they always went there to give birth to their children, in hopes the gods would return someone lost back to them, or remake a life that had died so young. Some people who had miscarriages went there for their second born, in order to restore the life of their first.

Bathestli was also the place Summoners trained. It was their job to protect the Sacred Island, as assigned to them by the orders of the Emperor. He was an old man now. It was said the Emperor was God in human form, that if he should die, his remains were always taken back to Bathestli to be buried.

Then bells all across the country would ring, saying that the Emperor was dead, and that they awaited the God's return to human flesh. Then the child born within the time the bells discontinued, or the first child born on the Island at any time after, they were then pronounced to be the Emperor reincarnated. It didn't matter if the parents were poor or rich. In the end, the child was taken away into the palace and there he was blessed many times in the name of Hojin; the god of The Way.

Kagome was born on Bathestli, and she was told she was the reincarnation of their greatest Summoner, Kikyo, before her. Kagome, though she herself had never Summoned ever at least in this life, she was determined to surpass herself in her former life. And she did. She once again became the greatest Summoner on the Island. She won every challenge given to her, and she even studied the most dedicated. Even the Emperor was pleased and deemed her worthy to be one of his holy bodyguards. She accepted most gladly and was his servant for four years. That was until everything changed. Till she left everything behind.

It would be a very good question to ask why someone in such great spiritual status, greatness and honour would step down from their place. But in every case, the most perfect and honourable reason was marriage.

Kagome met Kioran Higate during the time she was serving the Emperor. He had been called by the Emperor to the Island in order to vanquish a strong demon. He was the greatest Demon Hunter of all time. All the people in Kanja felt it no surprise that both the best of the best in service to the Emperor would fall in love. And they did. Kagome and Kioran did fall in love. It was quite by accident though. Kagome, a very careful woman, one day fell and stubbed her toe. She was dumbfounded by what happened because she couldn't believe a girl like her could do such a thing, she'd become quite snotty.

But it was then Kioran helped her up and said that it was alright, that he would look after her.

After a few more times of having conversation and walking about, and slaying demons with each-other, other people around the Island began to notice their closeness. It was then the Emperor suggested to them both to marry. He told them the Empire would just adore their best of the best coming into a special union such as marriage. He told them it would give the people hope for the future.

Kagome knew if she got married to Kioran, it would mean she could never be a Summoner in this life, ever again. Still, the Emperor was very convincing, and she decided to accept.

So without further ado, they did get married. Kagome then gave up her life of a Summoner, and she came to the Mainland, away from her home Island forever.

When they got to the Mainland, they were given a very warm welcome, almost as brilliant and spirited as the Emperor would have. They all celebrated to the new couple, Kagome could see in their eyes a strong hope and love, tears coming from many women. It gave Kagome such happiness, she was indeed proud of every decision she'd ever made in her life.

After celebrations, Her and Kioran then went to live inwards, to the country. There she saw his home for the first time, it was quite large, like a castle. Next to the house as a little cottage.

For almost a year, they remained there, happy. They spent most of their time in the cottage, for it was so much easier to be in contact with each-other than in a giant building. They had their servants, but really they didn't need any, it was only for status expectation. Many times they made love, and many times he would have to leave, to return in service to his Emperor. They were happy. So happy. Until that day. That dreadful day, when she would say goodbye to her husband, for the very last time.

"Kagome?" Sango asked a little concerned.

The voice broke Kagome away from her thoughts and memories, and then turned to her dear friend.

"Hm?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you seemed to be thinking about a lot for a few seconds there."

"It's nothing Sango." Kagome said, lying. The women were now clothed in common dresses. Nothing stylish, they didn't care for anything like that of the sort. "The sun will be going down soon, let's stretch, then we will discuss further plans for tomorrow."

Sango nodded.

**(Authors Note)**

**It's been a while since I uploaded any chapters. I suddenly felt inspired to work more on this story. Don't ask why, xD. **

**Yes I know Sango's last name is not Coral, but I had to come up with something. Besides, it kind of rhymes. Feel free to review, it might actually help keep my inspiration running, meh, idk. Do what you want, that makes me more happy !**


	5. A Darkness to Light

**A Darkness to Light**

Inuyasha sat in the trees this fine evening. The sun had already gone down. Just some hours ago, he'd dealt with another demon. Except, out of all his experiences, this one was the most interesting. He'd met another Demon Hunter. Yet she didn't notice his occupation, she didn't even attempt to speak to him about it. He tried to ignore her, to be arrogant about her, because really, she was slowing him down. But for some reason, he couldn't get over the one thing she said. "_I will not associate with a demon."_ Inuyasha didn't quite understand himself right now. He'd never cared before in demon form whether someone would choose to insult him or not. He never cared. But now that he was transformed, he was beginning to feel emotionally weak. He felt hurt, he could now understand pain of the heart. And it made him angry. He couldn't understand why his master would turn him into a half demon.

"_Look, I need you to be very brave for me, can you do that. I need you to be strong, for… for all time, to learn Inuyasha._"

Inuyasha kept her promise, and he would continue to fulfill it. His master was everything to him, ever since he could remember, she'd always been there for him, and him for her. But he could still not understand. Why a half demon? Why not something more powerful, like a part dragon and dog demon. That would be sweet. Then suddenly his mind answered him with his masters voice again. "_..._ _to learn Inuyasha._"

To learn what? To learn how to be miserable? To be pissed off? Weak? Or hurt by such stupid comments by some random woman he's never seen before or ever will?

He suddenly felt how ridiculous this was. He wanted to say his master was wrong, that he could learn nothing, that he couldn't be brave like this, that her decision was too cruel. But he couldn't. It wasn't like her to do anything for no reason.

Inuyasha scratched the top of his silver hair on his head. He had to stop thinking about this. It was stupid, it was all so stupid. He had to live in the now, to think for his survival, for the future. He then looked below him, to the dark bunch of blankets and coats on the ground. Inside that bundle was Miroku. He met him, the Salvager who promised him a good occupation.

Inuyasha wasn't the kind to just abandon someone even if they didn't ask him to stay. He'd have to find out what to do with Miroku, before going off. He'd want to soon return to the place he last saw his master. He had to be sure she was okay.

But suddenly his mind brought up another thing his master told him before he left her alone. "_run, as fast as you, can, far away from here, get out, and never return..._"

Inuyasha didn't think he just couldn't not return. Didn't she understand just how much he actually missed her? "_We shall meet again..._" That was another thing she told him.

They'd better meet again. She'd better find him once more, she was all Inuyasha had ever known, she was all he had, and he'd abandoned her. Next time, he'll think twice before just leaving someone. Or perhaps all this guilt he was feeling was the fact he was weak. He was feeling half breed emotions.

Suddenly Inuyasha became disgusted with himself. Of course that's what was going on. He would not give into his emotions again. Inuyasha was rightfully a full demon, he would not be so careless next time.

The sun would rise in many hours from then, he didn't have to sleep at all. He looked down and saw Miroku had tossed and turned a few times. "_Humans,_" Inuyasha's only thought.

Kagome and Sango were sitting in their balcony eating some dinner already. They'd been given bread coated with thick fresh butter. And for the main meal; giant cooked grasshopper and tarantula, covered in yummy honey. Then last but not least, water to wash it down.

As they kept eating, eventually both girls, Rin and Ayame then came over to their part of the building. "Hope you're enjoying yourselves!" The intruding girls smiled.

Kagome and Sango only smiled back. "Thank you for this," Sango replied in-between bites.

"I'm glad it tastes good." Ayame was pleased, for she'd been the one to cook.

"May I ask?" Started Kagome, "Where did you get your butter. I hear it is quite expensive."

"We make our own butter mam." Ayame said.

"We got cows. A gift from our own dear master, the Lord Sesshomaru." Rin finished. "He owns this Inn, as well as plenty others. He visited here just an hour ago, but then left. So sorry you missed him. He had urgent business."

"Lord Sesshomaru, that name... Sound familiar." Sango commented, still eating.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ayame replied excitedly.

Rin then clapped her hands excitedly and fast before sitting down to them, as if so happy she could tell them a story. Ayame then sat down as well. "Lord Sesshomaru is in fact a demon from the Westward Inner Mainland. It's where all the non violent demons live. Demons who apparently can talk, and live civilized as we do."

"I've never heard of a talking demon." Kagome said, getting slightly interested.

"You met one now." Ayame said, raising her hand.

"You? You're a demon?"

"Yep, sure am. A wolf demon."

Kagome didn't say anything. She was quite angry inside. How could a demon live in this part of the world? How could a demon own business in this part of the world? It made her sick. All her life she'd been told demons were bad, and now she was just discovering something entirely different. She refused to believe this. She wanted it to be a lie.

It was then Kagome stood up right then, she closed her eyes, and everyone suddenly became silent. Kagome slowly but surely walked over to her room, away from the girls and then sprawled herself on her bed.

Demons were bad. Demons killed her husband. Demons were not to be trusted. They hated the Emperor, and he was God! God came to the world in human form. God didn't care to do the same for demons. Demons were animals, not people. Kagome refused to believe this and curled into a tight ball wanting to cry, but forcing back her tears.

From inside her room, she could still hear the conversation from outdoors. "I'm, so sorry, if I said something wrong...?" Ayame replied.

"It's alright. Kagome's just not the kind of girl used to this stuff."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rin.

"Well, I'm sure telling you that she was born a Summoner on the Isle of Bathestli would be enough."

"Ohhh." Both girls said, realization coming to them. "We're so sorry, we meant to offence." Rin said quickly, and both girls bowed before Sango, faces to the floor in sadness, practically begging forgiveness.

"It's alright. It'll take her some time just too see how different the teachings of the Island are different from the Mainland."

"Why did she come here? If we may indeed ask?" Ayame was confused.

"Because she got married to someone who was from here."

"Ohhh," the girls said again.

"But that's enough now." Sango said as she finished eating. "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious, and I'm sure Kagome loved it to."

"No, thank you. And please, offer our apologies to the lady will you? We are deeply sorry." Ayame said for the both of them.

Sango only nodded. Soon the girls took off with the dishes and left her to get up and head for the room.

It was dark in there, silent. Sango was about to hit her sheets before Kagome told her one thing. "Sango?"

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango was slightly surprised.

"I'm fine. We leave here in the morning Sango, right in the morning." She told her friend quite coldly.

Sango could only hope to understand. She knew how Kagome felt, she was sure her dear friend was quite angry, perhaps having memories flood her mind. Yet she couldn't say anything more, all the healing that would have to happen would have to be done by Kagome alone.

As Sango was ready for bed, suddenly Kagome asked her something. "Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why is it... During my two years training, I never learned about this 'Mainland' way?"

Sango sighed. She took a long deep breath before finally beginning to answer. "... Because... Then you would have refused."

That was all she said, and Kagome asked nothing more that night. It was a very dead silence, with only the sounds of slight tossing and turning a few times here and there.

There came the sound of birds singing, trees were swaying. He could tell, he'd been sleeping in the woods for a very long time, he knew almost every sound you could in any pine forest. Miroku opened his eyes, blinking a few times, he finally rolled over on his back to stretch; his blankets unravelled off of him as he did so.

The sun began rising, and soon it'd be time to hit the road. Miroku forced himself to sit straight up. Inuyasha was a demon, so he was probably keeping the Demon Hunter waiting already.

After a few good yawns and stretched, the young Salvager finally got himself to his feet and looked around him. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm?" Was all he wanted to say for now.

He began gathering up his blankets and rolling them up tightly, so they could fit into nice sacks that would hang on his horse fine.

After a few minutes later, the demon finally came to Miroku. "There's a city not far ahead, about a few ways away, but we can make it there within a few hours, if we hurry."

"How far is it really?" Miroku asked, for his human sake.

"Two hours for me, about seven for you just on horse."

"Oh brother. I suppose you won't wait up for me then." Miroku said, trying to be fair.

"Don't be ridiculous, we'll leave our horses and you can ride on my back."

"Not a chance, these horses could be worth something to anybody local." Miroku stated, ignoring the rest of what Inuyasha had said. "We could make some good money off them, to make up for the money we could've gotten from slaying that demon. A battle I never got to witness unfortunately."

"That's your problem." Inuyasha said before walking off.

Miroku then asked, "And what about all this stuff? I can't just leave it all here."

"Look Miroku! I'm going to the city! If you don't want to come, that's fine with me!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"What's the matter with you?" Miroku looked at him now as if he wasn't speaking to Inuyasha at all.

Inuyasha looked back to Miroku. Indeed, something was up with him. He'd never wanted to eagerly to get to somewhere. But for some reason, he felt it was important. Perhaps his master was calling him. Inuyasha knew though, whatever it was, whatever gut feeling he had, it needed to be sought out.

"Alright, alright, hold on. I'm coming with you." Miroku dropped everything and then came to Inuyasha and the demon bent down to allow him on his back. "Gosh," Miroku said as he was climbing on, "And I can't believe..." Inuyasha then got him on completely, "I'm leaving everything behiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind!" Inuyasha leaped up into the air and away they went.

They were headed for Linu.


	6. The Mysterious Red Robe

**A Mysterious Red Robe**

Sango and Kagome had just finished their breakfast. It was bread that had been pressed down and rounded it looked like a plate covered in extra flour. And on the bread was a dish of nuts and edible flowers, all together coated in fresh butter. It was quite delicious.

When they were ready to leave. They'd gotten their stuff together, and then headed down to the main entrance of the building. There Rin greeted them. "Hello." She bowed to the ladies, knowing exactly what they meant to do. "Leaving? Our usual price is 23 Selos, but it's okay, we were glad to have you for fr-" Rin was saying, still guilty for last night.

"We will be glad to pay." Kagome said, a sad smile beginning to draw on her face. If she was going to leave, she didn't want to be rude about it. "And where is your friend, I'd like to see her again." Rin looked very uncomfortable for a few seconds; she wasn't sure about Kagome seeing Ayame again. She knew what Islanders felt of Mainlanders, especially demons.

But instead, she right away went and found her after about a minute. Ayame came down silent; she looked at both the ladies before her and showed the most hospitable smile she could offer.

Kagome walked over to Ayame and said to her, "Thank you." Ayame was a little surprised inside, and she didn't know what Kagome was being thankful for. Perhaps for staying the night? Then suddenly Kagome brought something before her. "I got these for you. They are the flowers of Alvadad." Kagome said as she handed them to Ayame. Ayame took them thankfully and wanted to hug Kagome. Everyone knew what the flowers of Alvadad symbolised. It was a flower that said 'I apologise'.

Kagome then bowed to Ayame, and turned back to Rin. Suddenly Ayame said, "Please ...come again." She smiled to Kagome as they looked at each other. Kagome nodded her head, a promise that they would return someday.

Rin had then taken the 23 Selos, making sure they were worth the value they had. Ayame got their horses from the garden and said that they'd just been fed, so they would walk around with them first before actually running with them later.

Sango explained to the girls that they would be shopping around for a bit before running off anywhere, and that made everything alright.

Soon they bid farewell to each other; Kagome offered hugs to both girls, same with Sango. Then they turned to the city.

Lunch would be in a few hours, so they decided to go to the Market and look for what they originally came to this city for.

They first stopped by the food sales, people came from all over selling tons of meats. Certain parts of wild demon, gigantic fish of many sorts and their pieces. As well there were bugs, small bugs, big bugs, all of them looked rather tasty. Some of the animals were alive though, just waiting to be cut up for an order.

Sango saw all the squealing pigs and chickens, looking for any fat enough to take for herself and Kagome. A lot of the traders didn't speak the common language, but they could get around that by using signs to suggest the lengths they wanted, the prices, or the textures they required.

Kagome let Sango deal with the food for their journey, and she left to go find the weapon stalls. People at certain places were selling leather armor, and that was Kagome's style. But she usually didn't go for the usual cow leather, which was only for fashion. She was headed to the one seller who was offering demon leathered armor. Kagome looked at all the pieces he had to offer. She wanted strong laces. The shopkeeper suggested to her Dragons Laces. Of course he would try to offr the most expencive thing he had. But Kagome hardly had enough money for them. The cheapest Dragon Leather for one piece all around was ten thousand Selos. She did not have enough. So instead she began browsing. However the sales man didn't want her staying too long, he liked fast business. "What is your price range?" He asked her.

Kagome looked at him, "I'm thinking about eight hundred Selos, though if I must I can go one thousand, but I'll have to check with my companion."

The merchant nodded. "Come this way," he led her to a farther table, more into his shop. He then came to the table and showed her a sort of gown he was making. "This is a gown I found. It seemed brand new when I picked it up from the water banks, down, close by the Islands, forty years ago."

"Get on with it merchant." Kagome didn't want to waste time.

"Listen, Demon Hunter. I tried sowing it into something else, but it wouldn't let me. It was as if there was a certain power around this robe that I could not subdue. I conducted many experiments on it, even tried to have the best Summoners bless it, but it would not work. If it shredded, it would mend itself."

Kagome felt the red fabric, it was nice, soft, sort of a rich feel to it. She liked what the man was saying, sounded like a very interesting cloth. "Where do you think it came from?" She asked.

"I know not. I found it near the sea, washing up. My only guess is it was lost from the Islands, one in particular, Bathestli. Everyone knows, weird things happen over there every day. Such a strange magic this is." He said, returning his gaze to the robe.

"What else can it do?" She asked.

"I bet there's so much more to this than I can understand. Would you like it? Since I know not all the information on it, I suggest at least seven hundred Selos. If I knew everything, perhaps if it was enchanted, owned by a very powerful demon lord, I could raise it to thirty-five thousand Selos. But I am being gracious this time around today."

"A little too gracious." Kagome eyed him, then looked at the garment once more. "I will have to test it." She said, then brought out a dagger to rip at it.

The merchant didn't stop her, which was promising. She then ripped at the fabric, but saw that it didn't rip at all. "Interesting. You said Summoners couldn't dispel it?"

"Well, as everyone knows, it's forbidden for Summoners to use their full power on the mainland without the Emperors approval. So I think they didn't try hard enough. Though I bet it must have some sort of weakness. After all, everything made, has a weakness."

"I'm surprised they didn't take this robe away from you. It's the job of Summoners to take whatever they can't destroy and study it."

The merchant eyed her carefully. "Yes, though, in fact, I lied, telling them they did fix it. I wanted to sell this, and they have a habit of just taking things in the name of 'purity' and the emperor."

Kagome smirked at that. She understood. "I'll take this robe. As well, I would like some bear demon laces, for my boots." Bear demon laces for this merchant cost 50 Selos per strand. And a strand to this demon was a foot long. So Kagome asked for six strands. It looked like she wouldn't be able to get new daggers without Sango's approval. The food was so expensive, it took more money to kill for food then it did just to kill Demons.

Kagome took her purchases and her and the merchant wished each other goodbye and bidding farewell. Kagome had spent 1000 Selos at that stall.

She then went to find Sango, then she saw her arguing with an old woman. They were speaking another language to each other.

"Le-nae, una nhayd jo joc dey." Sango argued with the woman over a squealing piglet.

"Le-Dey? cuyjdyj Selos!"

"Una duyjyn... Lajduydh byjah! Una nhayd jo soyle an." Sango replied after the woman chopped its head off.

"Do, ynblad le." Said the woman as she continued cutting the meat.

"Sango?" Kagome came up to them, breaking up their little conversation.

"Kagome, can you believe this woman? I had to-"

"Sango, how much money do you have left."

"Well, I bought some extra vegetables, their easier on strength, and a lot of fruit for late nights. I had to get the horses some things to, but now I'm just getting some meat. Right now I'm trying to get chopped piglet." She then turned to the woman. "Uncy veyd lyd jo ajuscy ajuc ylybal. Cy naebac ydhe jocy."

The woman nodded and continued cutting. "What did you just tell her? What language is that?"

Sango looked at Kagome, then back to the piglet. "I told her that we don't want the tails and hooves. And it's Mainlander. There are altogether five Mainlander ways of communication. This is Central. Aside from Islander-Main, which we speak."

"Interesting. How many languages can you speak?"

"Just three, I can get by with the others using signs."

"Interesting." Kagome was glad for this. She'd need Sango around, to translate a lot of things. Who knows who they might run into, and they might not understand her.

"I want you to teach me this language." Kagome said. "I probably may never be able to return to the Island, ever again. So I want to learn much about this place."

Sango smiled at her friend. She'd half expected Kagome to return home, to never face these things again. But as always, even though Kagome was afraid, she could overcome anything. "Jo Codanydde Buayj." She said without thinking.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Sango said, turning away.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, whether or not, I am going to learn, you'll see." She grinned to Sango, and Sango grinned back.

Inuyasha and Miroku finally arrived at the city gates. The half demon let the human off his back and Miroku tried to regain his stance. Inuyasha had been jumping around, very high up for a while, so he felt sort of dizzy, his first time on the back of a demon. There was a small man sitting on a crate, and soon he came up to the demon and his companion. "What ish yi beeshneesh?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to his accent. "What is it to you old man? Tiny man?"

"Inuyasha..." Miroku was a little nervous, after all this was the gatekeeper.

"What?" Inuyasha almost snapped at him, before turning back to the tiny man.

"I needsh to know'sh you'resh beeshneesh." The man was getting huffy.

"Stand aside, nobody cares." Inuyasha then hit him on the head.

"Hey! Show'sh ush shome reeshpeectsh!"

Inuyasha looked at the guy again. Hit him on the head, leaving a bright red bump. The man fell to the ground dizzy and Miroku just stared speechless, his eyes wide.

"Well? Coming Miroku?" Inuyasha sasked, already not wanting to waste time.

Miroku eventually did go through the gates with Inuyasha. Guards not wanting to dare get into a fight. It was too nice of a day to start fighting.

Inuyasha began sniffing the air of the city. There were so many different smells. It filled his nose and he almost immediately wanted to get out of that place. But nope. He had to do a little investigating first. Something called him here. He was sure of it.

They walked further in, Miroku was eyeing all the Inns right away. He noticed blue ones, some were red. And he noticed another, it had a nice sort of egg yolk coloured walkway with a fountain of a beautiful woman pouring water from it. Miroku wanted to closely examine the fountain statue further, for... Artistic reasons of course. But Inuyasha continued onward.

Kagome went into a tent that was housed by a woman who owned many prostitutes. As well as her sex business, she allowed for there to be private change rooms. Kagome changed from her black cat demon leather into the red mysterious robe. She saw it on her, and she swore when she first bought it, it seemed larger, like it was meant for a mans size, she was going to get it sewn for her size, but miraculously, it hugged her quite nicely.

"What are you? Where did you come from?" Kagome asked the robe, knowing very well that it wouldn't be able to answer back. But then suddenly she remembered something. That demon she saw yesterday suddenly popped into her mind; the one that was interfering with her battle to the demon that was terrorizing the village. He had long silver hair, dog ears that were on the top of his head but a little to the side, and his eyes were golden. Now that Kagome thought about it, his eyes were very beautiful. But then she shook her head, and then thought. '_So I guess I was wrong. Before Ayame, I did meet a talking demon. I must've forgotten._'

Kagome then stepped outside the stall, a few women around her, about three prostitutes went in after she came out.

Sango looked at Kagome's new look. "So that's the special armor? I thought it would look bigger, me personally."

"I know, it's crazy. The merchant told me it must be enchanted, or something." Kagome replied, twirling before her friend.

"It doesn't really suite you though, if you let the woman come out in me." Sango chuckled. "Green and white I think suites you better, if you want my opinion."  
Kagome smiled at her. It was nice to receive criticism once and a while. For so long, Sango and her, when they went shopping for clothes, it was to buy warm things that lasted, that were good for fighting, they'd almost forgotten the fashion in things.

"So, should we be on our way?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. But then someone screamed, and they went running by the girls and other villagers.

Sango looked at Kagome. "What was that?"

"Bad boyfriend?" Kagome shrugged.

The girls didn't know. So like the Demon Hunters they were, they decided to check it out. Kagome and Sango got ready quickly, Sango bringing out her E.R.M and checking for ratings. "Kagome! There's a demon in the city! Level 10, 15, 24, Kagome..." Sango looked at her nervously. Kagome just tightened herself up, prepared for anything. Then soon she got her weapons together. She only had twenty daggers and one sack of D acid left. But it would have to do, if she played her cards right. She then decided to take the stealthy approach and ran the opposite direction the demon was supposedly coming from.

Kagome ran into an alley and began getting ready, she armed herself with her blade shoes and arm guards. Nicely enough the robe didn't make any hassle, and actually seemed to be moving out of the way for her so she could move around more smoothly.

She climbed herself up to the roof of a building and looked around her. She turned her gaze to where it sounded like people were being pushed around. Kagome then ducked her body to be hidden, but she looked around still. And then she saw him. It was that demon. He seemed to be looking around, but he wasn't caring for the people he pushed away. There was someone following him, they seemed embarrassed, as if they knew them. Even though the demons behaviour wasn't all that bad, that he seemed to be more of a careless guy in a bad mood, which she didn't mind, she did swear that if she ever saw this specific demon again, she would kill him.

It was then he came closer to her building, and Kagome took this time to surprise him. She would have to be quick, and deadly. She drew out her dagger, and put some acid on it. And in one, two, three, he was in where she wanted him. And then she leaped off the building, dagger drawn, and she then shot it at him.

But immediately the demon swiftly turned around and caught it. He looked around and saw nobody there. For Kagome had jumped to the ground and layed there in the crowd, almost in camouflage. She had a feeling this demon could smell well, but luckily for all the scents in the city, she could basically hide from him somewhat.

Inuyasha looked at the dagger he was holding. Luckily he caught it with the handle, because it was disintegrating at the sharp tip. Carefully Inuyasha took it closer to his nose and smelled it. It smelled of vanilla and chocolate. Immediately he smiled. "So, we meet again Miss. I know you're out there! Come out and fight me like the witch you are!" He dropped the dagger to the ground and it then disintegrated a few clumps of soil. Immediately Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome remembered the power of that sword. It was able to knock a demon down completely. Not only did it almost destroy her prize before, it also destroyed trees in its wake, leaving three gigantic scars on the ground, breaking the earth to reveal it's then scorched soil.

"Didn't I tell you demon? If I saw you again, I would indeed kill you?" Kagome called out from her hiding place behind a wall.

The bystanders decided to move a bit further out of the way, they wanted to enjoy the show, but to also not get killed. Inuyasha smirked at the smell of their fear. Then he tried to sniff out the girl who called to him. He was making out every single disgusting or pleasing scent he could find, yet he couldn't catch hers. "Why're you hiding witch? Afraid of me?"

Kagome couldn't understand why he hadn't found her yet. From the looks of him, he seemed to be a dog demon; their powerful sense of smell could catch a massacre even five hours away.

She then looked at her robe. '_Are you doing this?_' She wondered.

Inuyasha was getting pissed. He didn't want to waste his time any longer. He began swinging his sword at buildings, slicing them right through, collapsing them to the ground immediately. '_Amazing._' Kagome thought as she witnessed the power of his blade. '_I want that sword._' She thought.

Then she came out of her hiding place and jumped right in front of the demon. "Hello, demon. Nice to see you again." Inuyasha glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Here I was, shopping, with my friend, and you just had stalk me. Not very smart, seeing as how I promised I would kill you if we met again."

"Keh!" Inuyasha squinted, then looked at her again. He saw she was wearing a certain robe. "What the hell is that?"

"Hm? Oh, this robe? Well, since you're going to die soon, I don't know why I shouldn't tell you."

Suddenly a memory came to Inuyasha's mind...

He was a little boy, and he saw a woman looking at him. She came over to him and said, "Inuyasha, here is a gift for you." She had long dark raven hair, and a sort of light honey brown eyes. Her skin was fair and her face was beautiful. Her clothes were a royal colour.

Inuyasha couldn't speak well, he was too little. But he excitedly clapped his hands and flopped his feet in appraisal. Anything from his, mother...?

Yes, this was his mother. And she brought him a gift. He was about to unwrap it...

He then came back to reality and saw that girl still in front of him. That girl who was still wearing that red robe. "Where did you get that?" Inuyasha then asked her.

Kagome just huffed, then pretended to yawn. "You like to talk demon. Maybe once you're dead you can find a new hobby." She then brought out, this time, a larger, more vicious and fearsome blade. She was about to slice the demon to bits till she heard, "Kagome!"

Sango ran up and Kagome looked at her. Inuyasha took this opportunity to pin her against the wall. Kagome was trapped, he had great strength. She tried reaching for her daggers, but instead he held up her arms. She struggled, only to stop because she realised she was failing. "I asked you a question, witch. Where'd you get that cloth?!" He yelled at her.

Kagome was trained to not be afraid of opponents, even if they had the upper hand. She then kicked him in the balls, unfortunately it didn't do much, he still held her, his grip slowly tightening. Kagome was about to yell in pain.

Suddenly Inuyasha started gripping her tighter; he could see she wouldn't be able to handle it. She had to answer him sooner or later. Then suddenly he heard a voice. It came from nowhere, and it definitely wasn't from her. '_Please, don't hurt me..._' Inuyasha had heard this voice before, but he didn't know where. It was the voice of a woman, slightly afraid. He then took himself off the girl before him and released his grip on her arms. Suddenly she punched him in the face catching him off guard. Then the girl did a back flip, landed on her two hands, and kicked him in the face with her feet. He fell on the ground. His Tetsusaiga was away from him now.

Kagome then put acid on another dagger and pointed for his sword. She was going to disintegrate it, she had no choice. But suddenly another voice called. "Wait!" Kagome looked and saw a man, dressed in purple run up to her. "Miss, please, he's very sorry. I am his Salvager, I should have said something before, but he is a stubborn Demon Hunter."

"What are you saying? Demon Hunter? He is a demon! Can't you tell? 'Salvager'..."

Miroku didn't know what to say. He knew Inuyasha was a demon, but he couldn't explain why he chose him. Not right now. He then looked at her more closely, he saw she was quite beautiful. "My my, you're beautiful," he accidently said out loud.

"Excuse me?!" Kagome yelled, then dropping her dagger to the ground, and she punched him in the face, sending him plummeting to the floor.

Suddenly right then, you could hear the sound of horses running up to their scene. People in the streets screamed and moved out of the way for these men to come through. Kagome looked and saw it was the Prince of the city. He was there with the gatekeeper. "Deere thee areeh. Ish toldsh themsh to notsh startsh shompeting here'sh."

The Prince then looked to Kagome, and back to Inuyasha. "What is the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha got up and didn't even look at the guy. He was looking at the girl he was fighting with moments ago.

"You will leave Linu, today. Understood? Be gone before sundown." And then he rode from whence he came, people running out of the way once again. But then they filled the streets again as he'd gone.

Sango came up to her friend. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Kagome? So that's this lovely lady's name?" Inuyasha smirked, but his eyes were completely pissed off still. Even though he liked to play games, this woman had angered him greatly. "You wanna kill me? Then fine. Midnight, outside the city, be fucking ready, witch!"

Kagome nodded. "Fine! Oh, and thanks for getting me kicked out of this city. Real nice of you to start something and get me in trouble!"

Inuyasha didn't want to say anything, she continued to anger him with that title. "Stop calling me demon! I have the same title as you, witch!"

"Stop calling you demon? Stop calling me witch!"

Inuyasha then huffed, and took a breath in and then out. "It's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, I'll remember that name. Someone should, considering when they write about me in songs later, I want them to know of the most annoying and stalkerish Inuyasha who wouldn't give up."

"Keh, we'll see wi-Kagome."

They then glared at each other. For some reason, to the both of them, this moment seemed oddly familiar. And Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the golden amber irises, they were hauntingly dominating, but both peaceful and anticipating. Inuyasha did the same with her eyes. Into her chocolaty brown irises, he saw them filled with spirit, anger, but mostly compassion and interest. "Come on Kagome," Sango said. And Miroku said the same to Inuyasha. Their eyes then broke away from each other, and they then left separate ways.


	7. Damn it!

"**Damn it!"**

Evening rolled around. Kagome sat outside the city gates of Linu on a giant rock next to the entrance. The sun had gone down, and as the Prince promised, he got his men and her and Sango were sent out of the city. Luckily the girls were able to finish buying what they needed before such a time happened. Sango was busy counting things, making sure they had what they needed. Their horses were off to the side, eating the local grass. They'd lit a fire not too far off, for obvious warmth reasons. A part of Kagome wished they stayed at the Inn, but yet again, even if they did still book it there, Inuyasha still would have found them, fought her, and they would have gotten kicked out anyways. So even though it all worked out, Inuyasha was a jerk.

Kagome sighed, anticipating. She would have to fight Inuyasha at midnight. She felt that it was about time that he died, and she just had to move on.

How did he find her anyways? Why did he come to Linu? And why was he asking about this mysterious red robe she bought? She didn't understand it. Then again she didn't understand a lot of things.

Only yesterday, she found out that demons lived among humans on the mainland, and that some could actually speak and lived civilized and peaceful existences.

Even though Inuyasha set a bad example, Kagome always thought about Ayame. She was a nice demon. Then there was their Master Sesshomaru. She never met him, however, she was told he had a business; a man with a business had to be somewhat sociable.

Sango and Kagome had finished buying more daggers, and four more bags of D Acid. Though Kagome didn't want to waste any of her skills on a demon she could probably not be able to kill. She contemplated a lot that day on how she could defeat Inuyasha. She knew he was strong, and greatly swift. He had a strong sense of smell and could perhaps even read people well. Kagome didn't want to waste her precious daggers. Each time a dagger touched her D Acid, it disintegrated along with whatever it touched. That's why she had to buy more all the time.

So out of the courtesy of Sango's heart, her friend decided to get her a bow and some arrows. Kagome last used those types of weaponry back when she was a Summoner. But it wouldn't be so bad to try again. Also it was light weight. But a part of Kagome felt sick. She couldn't understand why really. Inuyasha was a demon, a bad demon. Evil. ...Right? He was evil.

Then suddenly her memories flashed back to when she first met him. He was so arrogant, claiming he should kill that bear demon. Then when it appeared before them, he pushed her out of the way to kill it.

Was he trying to protect her?

Suddenly her cheeks felt hot. She must have been blushing. Instead she shook her head. '_No way, he just wanted the glory all to himself. That was it._' He was a bad demon, HE JUST WAS! ...Right?

Kagome slapped her hand to her face; she had to stop questioning things. She just had to get it all over and done with. Kill Inuyasha, and then move on. But suddenly a thought came to her mind. Something she never thought would, it was so quiet, so unthinkable, something so little and of few words, yet it came, and it would affect her for the longest time. '_But I don't want to kill Inuyasha..._'

The thought burned into her, making her cheeks burn ever so more. What could have caused that thought to enter her mind? Inuyasha was a demon! Enough said! Yet... It wouldn't leave her thoughts, which left her quite frustrated. She decided to dwell more on what he said earlier. About the robes she was wearing.

' _"I asked you a question, witch. Where'd you get that cloth?!"_ ' He yelled at her. It was as if he was desperate for the honest information. In fact, why didn't she tell him? It's not like it really mattered to her, where she got it from. Then again, he probably wanted to steal it. But Kagome rightfully owned it.

It was hers.

She suddenly scowled at her thoughts. '_He called me a witch._' She thought. '_Of all things, why something so damn offensive? That's not how you conduct with someone you don't know!_' Then she remembered. She called him a demon. But he was a demon right? Why would that be offensive to someone such as him? He suddenly became very complicated to her.

She remembered when he told her he didn't care if she died. Then when he finally had the chance to kill her, when he pinned her to the wall, he just let her go. As if he was sorry for hurting her, squeezing her arms so tight. Kagome didn't get it, she didn't understand him. Then again, was it her job to understand everyone she came across? Of course not. All she had to understand was that he had to die, because... Because he was a demon! A perfectly good reason.

But then she remembered that Rin basically told them not all demons were savages, that some could talk. Kagome figured Inuyasha was a savage who could talk. Who knows how many villages he destroyed in his path, or how many problems he must have caused. Also, who else did he stalk before her? That had to be bad. She'd have to stop him before he'd stalk any other Demon Hunters. That was just creepy of course. Suddenly Kagome finally convinced herself very well as to why she must kill Inuyasha. Because he chased after women!

Suddenly her cheeks grew hotter than ever that evening, and she wanted to laugh almost. But she had no time for this. He'd challenged her today to meet at Midnight, she would accept and see him there.

Sango came up to her suddenly. She saw her friend was in deep thought, sharpening her arrows carefully but harshly, as if she was frustrated. "Kagome...?"

Kagome turned, almost jumping to the sound of her voice. "Sango, please, don't sneak up on me like that." She held her hand to her chest and her eyes went into slits.

Sango just grinned. "Are you ready for your fight tonight? You know, I bet we could get a lot from slaying that Inuyasha. This village must pay tons."

"Finally a good reason!" Kagome accidently yelled, seeming relieved.

"Kagome?" Sango gave her a weird look.

Kagome only blushed. "Nothing, I just haven't eaten yet. I should have something before I get ready to fight him."

"There's some fruits and nuts in my bag." Kagome then got off the giant rock she was sitting on and walked over to her friend's horse for a small snack. She looked at Sango and walked back with nuts and strawberries in her hands.

Sango smiled, "Good thing you didn't take the blueberries. They'd make your mouth blue before battle."

"Sango, I'm not trying to look pretty for Inuyasha!" Kagome said, blushing.

Sango noticed her blush, even in the dark, "Oh?" She giggled to her friend. Kagome only scowled, Sango just nudged her with her elbow. "Relax Kagome," she laughed. "I'm only kidding you."

Kagome looked down to her food, and continued eating. "It's not funny." She said, thinking back to the demon. "He's such an asshole. Did you see how he treated me? He called me a witch!" Kagome said, not really thinking that she was still talking about him.

"Well you did call him a demon." Sango shrugged.

"That's because he is a demon! I'm a former Summoner, there's a difference between a witch and, well, me. Witches serve no one, but yet I am still technically serving my emperor. I survive with the currency; I don't just live off the land like savages do."

"Aside from the fact we like to sleep in the forest."

"Sometimes I like the city." Kagome tried to put in.

"Pfft! Kagome, we both know that's a lie." She laughed at her friend.

Kagome decided for once just to go along with it. She had to get the butterflies and jitters out of her stomach anyways. So she laughed along with Sango.

Inuyasha sat up in a tree, midnight was drawing soon. He'd soon be facing that woman. That witch! That, Kagome, was her name. Ka-go-me. Inuyasha kind of liked how it rolled off his tongue. Especially when he put emphasis on the go-me part. It was almost like a song. He grinned to himself. Then suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts.

What was he thinking?! Liking that witches name? Stupid! Pathetic! Gross! He'd finish her off tonight, he'd end her for sure. He wanted nothing to do with her.

Suddenly his mind took him back earlier today. When he had a memory, or a dream. His, mother, right? She gave him something, a gift it was. What was the gift? Suddenly he looked at the memory of his mother. She looked nothing like him. She didn't even look like a dog demon. She looked human. But how was that possible?

He was born a full demon, he was abandoned when he was little, and that's when his master Morgan Li Fei found him, and took him in. He served her, while she gave him a home. That's what happened. Inuyasha never had a human mother.

What was his mind going through right now? He must have been losing it. Ever since he met up with that witch things have been weird lately. Perhaps she put a spell on him?

'_Curse her!_' Inuyasha thought. Typical of a witch to trick him and make him do crazy things like he was. He was surely not himself lately. Even Miroku seemed to notice, even though he'd only known the man for two years now. But perhaps that was enough time to get to know someone well.

But suddenly he didn't feel right. Even though he was sure he wanted to kill Kagome, a part of him was sad about it. It wasn't that he didn't want to kill her, it was more like, he didn't want to kill anybody at all. As if he wanted a life without bloodshed.

When he was living with Morgan, he knew she was a witch. When people came to her house, depending on who they were, she'd either help them magically, or claim she wasn't a witch and send them on their way. He helped her in many spells, and she in turn helped him by giving him medicines to make him feel better. In fact, she cast a lot of things on him before, usually to teach him lessons.

Her last lesson was quite fucked though, even for him. She turned him into a half demon. Oh goodie, that'd surely save his life. But whatever. When the time came when she would see him again, he'd be sure to demand to be turned back, and also ask her why the fuck she did this in the first place.

He then thought about the voice he heard, when he was busy squeezing Kagome's arms painfully tight. '_Please, don't hurt me..._' That was the voice. But it sounded nothing like Kagome. Even if it was a spell she put on him. It seemed pretty random. This voice was different than the one he heard come from Kagome's mouth. It was more mature, gentle, calm, but like Kagome's, fearless while worried. That was one thing about Kagome, she never seemed afraid, more worried about things. She was never afraid of him, well, she couldn't have been worried about him either. She must have despised him. What did she have against him anyways. The first time they met, she acted like a total bitch!

Inuyasha suddenly chuckled. He called her a bitch. As if. She was too low for that title. Then again, if Kagome was a lady dog, she'd make a pretty good one.

Inuyasha noticed his thoughts. Thinking of Kagome, suddenly going into how pretty she was. Surprisingly, he didn't mind thinking about this. In fact, the more he did, his breathing became relaxed, he felt more comfortable, secure. But he also felt apprehensive and excited. It was a good feeling, one he'd never felt in... Forever.

According to his real memories, he'd never been happy. He always lived as a homeless pup till Morgan found him. She was practically his saviour, but even she didn't really make him happy. She more treated him like the dog he was than a son. Not that Inuyasha cared though.

As a full demon, he never cared for the emotions of sadness, or longing. He just lived day by day to support himself, his wants and pleasures. Now that he was a half demon, he suddenly felt as if he missed out on so much. He couldn't understand it. He'd met tons of full demons that came to visit Morgan, and none of them seemed as emotionally detached as he was.

Perhaps something was wrong with him, and really, becoming a half demon was good for him. He thought now, he was starting to perhaps understand his master. Maybe he was better off this way. Maybe feeling more emotions than the selfish ones would keep him more alive than when he was a full demon.

He smirked to himself. '_Well now Inuyasha, maybe it's not so bad._' His demon self was screaming inside him, telling him he was wrong, that he was under a spell, and that he shouldn't be like this. Yet right now, Inuyasha himself was tired of fighting his mind. Instead he just wanted to sit here, in the dark, in the silence, and be at peace for once.

Relishing in the thought that perhaps, maybe this is the reason why he is who he is now. Even if his demon is right, and it's a lie, living a lie can't be so bad. Can it? What did he have to lose? Nothing. Not even his master. She was very good at taking care of herself apparently. He had no one to live for, no one to protect. He could die, and nobody would miss him. Nobody.

Suddenly a small wave of depression came over him. Inuyasha smirked again. "So, this is what it's like, to feel bitter inside?" Inuyasha laid his head against the tree bark. He shifted in his position on the giant branch and looked around him.

Then he covered his face with his hand. "Damn it! Get a hold of yourself Inuyasha..." He said to himself. He couldn't feel like this before a fight. Soon he'd have to face Kagome, and he had to get over himself.

Soon midnight came. Inuyasha had been waiting for this moment in great anticipation. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to face off with this woman again. He then looked down and saw Miroku, even though tired, he was still awake. He walked up to Inuyasha's tree and called out. "So, Inuyasha, you ready to fight?"

Inuyasha smirked. He jumped down from his branch to face Miroku. "Ready to fight? What do you think Miroku?" Inuyasha's eyes were practically glowing now, like a dogs in the dark.

Miroku gulped. "Okay then." He said.

Kagome had been practicing on her range aim with her new bow and found out she wasn't too bad. It was the same as using daggers, except your weapon was close to you, and you had to use both arms instead of one to operate it. But suddenly, she felt a change in the wind, then she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned immediately to the darkness around them, on alert.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Shhh!" She said to her friend.

They then began listening for sounds. Then Sango heard it as well. Grass shifting fast, creating a sort of buzzing and flapping sound. The girls looked at each other with knowing eyes, then began to work fast. "Put out the fire." Kagome whispered to Sango. But of course her whispers were probably heard anyhow by those approaching.

Sango did as she was told, and then soon got out her own powerful weapon. A giant boomerang she carried over her shoulder, made from the bones of strong demons. It was her Hiraikotsu, as she called it. Luckily she was dressed in her armor currently, in her regular clothing she wouldn't have been prepared for a fight.

Kagome looked to her horses and feared for them, Sango looked back at them as well. If they just scared them off, chances are, the creatures coming after them would only eat them. So there was no other option than to take a defensive position.

Sango nodded to Kagome, saying she was ready, and Kagome nodded in return. Ready for anything, she then shot an arrow into a tree. Suddenly you could hear the sound of a cat roar mixed with a pig squeal, and tons of hissing. Sango and Kagome went back to back looking for their intruders everywhere. Each time they moved, or pivoted, they would make sure to see their horses were safe. The poor animals, it was as if they knew as well if they ran anywhere's, they were dead. Instead they began stomping their hooves, neighing wildly.

Suddenly one of the creatures came flying out. It had bright glowing red giant eyes, and it's body was dark and it had barely any hair. Kagome couldn't see any hair on it at all. It was bald and its skin was shining in the moonlight. It's ears were very big and pointed, had large wings for arms and long claws on its wings ends for hands. For it's feet, like a bat, their feet were short and able to cradle into their bodies as they flew.

Their feet also had claws, except these curled in more, as they were meant for grasping onto and into things. Lastly, there was it's tail, it flailed in the air and the tip of it was like an arrowhead that flung itself around menacingly.

"Kagome!" Sango called, and Kagome immediately got out an arrow and shot the creature in it's chest, where the heart should be. It fell to the ground unable to cry, instead you could only hear its hoarse loss of breath.

"Got it!" Kagome said. But suddenly that wasn't the end.

Big red eyes began to light up all over the place. You could hear the sound of annoying laughter, like a hyenas.

"I hate to say it, but we're outnumbered and surrounded Kagome." Sango told her.

"I know... Damn it!" Kagome said. Suddenly she began to become a little worried. Worried for Sango, for her horses. Where the FUCK were the guards of the gate when you needed them?! '_God, please, help us._' Kagome cried out in her mind.

Suddenly the creatures came in more numbers now. There were five, and when Kagome or Sango fought them off, another group would come. This lasted for a few minutes till suddenly Sango said. "Kagome, let's forget it. Let's try to get out of here, now!"

"We can't do that! They'd just get at us!" Kagome knew about these creatures. They were called Raptor Flies. Said to be attracted to light, any type of light at night, because it was a sign people were there. Unfortunately Sango and she had lit a fire that evening, how foolish it was now that Kagome was faced with these cowardly monsters.

These creatures were unique from many animals. They were normally harmless herbivores in the day, but at night, when their eyes glowed red, they had only the vicious craving for human flesh. They ate people, oh boy did they ever.

They'd start by opening up their stomachs, pulling out their organs, intestines and other juicy goods, eating them practically alive, pulling out their eyes from their sockets, having the human blood rushing in freshness till the human died an extremely painful death.

Kagome refused for this to happen. They were already trying to get at their horses. Kagome was supposed to meet Inuyasha to fight him deeper into the woods about a few minutes ago. It looks like he'd not have to fight her. She'd already die fighting these guys. What a sick way to go down. Hopefully Kagome and Sango could last till morning, without losing strength. They just had to stay alive.

The women went up to their horses and began scaring off some of the creatures, while killing others. Now they were completely cornered, and the Raptor Fly numbers weren't getting any lower. In fact it seems they grew bigger in their packs. Even their animalistic brains knew that these two couldn't keep it up for long.

Kagome turned to the city gates and called out, "HEY! HEY! OPEN UP! HELP!" But there was no answer. Suddenly Kagome got slashed by a Raptor Fly's talon, it got her at her neck, just barely slitting her throat. Kagome hit the gate hard and her neck was bleeding.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled.

Kagome didn't want to pass out; she had to help her friend. She forced herself to get up and began hitting the creatures with her bow, telling them to back off as best as she could. '_Whoever you are, wherever you are, please... Help us!'_ It was her only thought before one of them kicked her in her back with their sharp talons, twisting slightly the flesh at her back then releasing her hard into the dirt face forward. Suddenly, everything went black...

Consciousness perhaps? It was dark, and painful. Something was utterly painful. Eyes began to open, but then closed again. What was this? Who was this person? What happened to them? Eyes opened again, but were very weak and just closed again. They tried to get up. But some hands, hands yes, hands held them down.

Eyes then opened wide, still blurry, unable to see properly, she saw someone, fair skinned, and with a sort of white hair, they were holding her down. Yes, her, she was a she.

Suddenly all her memories came back to her. The Raptor Flies. Then she began to panic, her body began shaking and her mouth began screaming. She was Kagome! Her name was Kagome! She needed help! She was under attack!

Apparently someone was trying to talk to her, trying to reach her. Her head then was forced down and it seemed someone was looking at her, but their voice became muffled and she couldn't hear anything. She was freaking out too much. But then a hand calmly touched her and she began to slowly relax before passing out again.


	8. Recovery

**Recovery**

Kagome opened her eyes. It was quite a chore, seeing as how they didn't want to open. She felt her body right then, it seemed so heavy. How long had she been resting? Where was she?

She looked around her and saw she was in a small wood house. There wasn't much room though, yet it felt warm. You could hear the sound of a fire crackling not a few meters away.

Kagome decided to try and get up. Yet her body felt a bit lazy and heavy still. She saw a blanket on her and then touched it. It was a thick rough fabric. Nice and warm though.

She looked around the room, her neck wanting to stretch, it was indeed aching. She saw she was all alone. Then, forcing her body to sit up, she finally could. Her head suddenly felt quite dizzy, as if blood began rushing through her system again. Suddenly she felt something tugging at her hair, and her head felt very tight. She then reached up to the top of her head and felt bandages wrapped around.

What happened to her? Suddenly she heard noises from outside. It sounded like talking. Kagome was quiet, she wanted to listen in on whoever it was, perhaps to gather some information. She pressed her ear to the wall, even though it made her body ache more. Just how long was she asleep?

"So how's your companion?" It sounded like a rough man's voice.

"She's doing better. That wound on her head is healing better. I made sure she slept in her red robe, it seems to have healing abilities of it's own. If it wasn't for you guys rescuing us, we would have been goners by now."

"How's your leg?"

"It's doing better. I still need to use this stick for a bit, but thanks to my herbs, I'll be just fine in one more day. Kagome, depending on how fast she can heal, she might need more time than I."

That was Sango's voice. But Kagome was fine, right?

"What about that scratch to her neck and back? Those wounds of hers seemed horrible."

"I managed to clean them, I don't know about Kagome's scar on her neck, but the one on her back seems like it was never there. Mysteriously, it seems the robe has even mended itself. Maybe it helped her out to."

"You're talking about it as if it has a mind on its own." The man sounded slightly annoyed.

"Well, I don't know much about magic, that's Kagome's line of work." Sango said to him.

Eventually there was silence. Kagome decided to get up and out of that house. Who knows how long she was in there for.

When she got up, suddenly she felt a pain to her neck. She then touched at it, seemed like it was covered by some beads and leaves.

When she got to the door, suddenly it opened before she could reach it. She looked and saw it was Sango before her. "Kagome? Kagome, you're awake." Sango gave her a good hug. Kagome winced at the sudden pain in her back. It didn't feel wounded, but bruised. Kagome then embraced her friend before pulling away from her slightly.

"Sango...? How long, was I out?" Kagome suddenly heard the raspy tone in her voice. She coughed so she could get her voice back.

Sango looked at her with a sorry look. "It's been a day. I'm glad to see you're up. Looks like the robe has helped you a lot I see."

Kagome looked at herself; she was still wearing the mysterious red robe. "Sango. Once we're better, we should leave. I need to know more about this cloth."

Sango nodded. Kagome then looked at her again. "Hey um, who, who were you talking to just now?" Kagome only wondered. "I heard you say they saved us?"

Sango then gave Kagome a funny look of '_You're not gonna wanna hear this..._'

"Sango?" Kagome was confused. "Please, tell me."

Sango sighed, then said in a small voice. "Inuyasha..."

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha saved them? Saved her? He was supposed to fight her, she was going to kill him. Why would he help her? Why didn't he just watch? "But... But that makes no sense..." Kagome was trying to figure it out.

"I know right? Oh and you were right, he's a total asshole. He wouldn't leave me alone. Trying to lecture me on certain herbs I should use to heal you. It seemed he was pretty concerned." Sango continued.

"That's impossible. He can't care."

"Well I don't know Kagome, I'm just saying, that you're right. He's extremely annoying."

"Is he still around?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he went to get us some lunch. I couldn't get it myself."

Kagome then looked at her friend again. She didn't think to ask Sango how she was; she didn't see any wounds on her. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Sango, how are you feeling?"

"Don't worry about it. It's practically a scratch now, nothing more. You should've seen it yesterday, horrible horrible horrible." Sango shook her head in the memory.

"Sounds painful." Kagome tried to sympathize.

"Yeah well, so... Are you hungry?"

"Not if its food served from that demon!" Kagome said in the vilest tone, practically almost spitting out her words in distaste.

Sango looked at her friend slightly surprised. "You really don't like him, do you?"

Kagome didn't really know why she didn't like Inuyasha. Still, he did save her life didn't he?

She then sighed, placing her hands back on her bandages. "Oh yeah, that." Sango said. "When Inuyasha saved us, a Raptor Fly was already trying to eat at your head. You were completely covered in blood. I couldn't even see your face, you didn't move." Sango gulped. Her voice became slightly hoarse, as if she was about to start crying. But then she closed her eyes and curved in her lips, as if trying not to, not in front of her friend who just woke up.

Kagome then came close again to Sango, and embraced her. "It's alright Sango. Thank you." She told her, burying her face in her shoulder. Immediately Sango began crying. She'd never seen Kagome almost so lifeless as she'd been when attacked by the Raptor Flies. Kagome always came off as an independent strong woman who could handle anything. Only now, it was dawning on Sango that even Kagome needed help, whether she would accept it or not.

The girl collapsed to the ground. Kagome followed even though it slightly hurt her back, she said nothing.

The two continued to embrace at the door. Suddenly someone walked up. Kagome looked up at who came. It was Inuyasha. He had some fish in a net with him over his shoulders. He saw the two embracing, Sango crying.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, under other circumstances she would've probably yelled at him. But not in front of Sango, not in her state, and certainly not after he rescued them. Instead, Kagome didn't know what to do. So she just stared at him, not really sure what kind of look she was giving him.

Inuyasha gave her a look for a bit, staring at her for a few seconds till he turned away, taking his big net full of fish with him.

Kagome sat in the small house while Sango went outside to get her some fish. When she came back, they sat together eating.

"So, are you going to talk to Inuyasha yet?" Sango asked her friend.

Kagome was too much in pain, and in too much a serious mood to be jumpy this time. Instead she answered her, "I'm not sure. I mean, he did save us. I suppose I'll have to thank him for that."

Kagome wasn't sure why he was hanging out though. It wasn't like him, was it? He didn't hang around people he didn't care about, caring about them right? He was indeed strange.

Sango came over and gave Kagome some fish, but Kagome refused it. "Kagome, you have to eat, it'll help." Sango told her. Kagome then reluctantly took the fish. "Oh and you know his friend? The Salvager of his?"

"Oh..." Kagome remembered the purple dressed man who tried to break up their fight yesterday. "Yes? What about him?"

"He's a total lech Kagome!"

"Really?" Kagome was slightly shocked. "Just what did he do to my poor Sango?"

Sango went on how Miroku tried to ask her to bear his children, three times. Kagome began chuckling at that. Though she really succumbed to laugher when Sango told her she smacked him across the face for it every time. "I'm serious," Sango began to join her in laugher. "He's also sitting outside right now. We got two fires going. He's with Inuyasha." She shuddered.

Kagome just giggled slightly. "That's funny Sango. Thanks for making my day."

"Yeah, no problem. I just hope that creep keeps away." She was glaring to the front door.

Kagome smiled. "When do you think we will fully heal?" Kagome asked, still feeling the bandages on her head tighten against her hair. She wanted to move it so it was more comfortable, but each time she tried, it hurt a lot.

"Probably by tonight. You seem to be doing well." Sango smiled as she dug her teeth into the fish. She then looked at Kagome's food as she began chewing her own.

Kagome looked at the food. Inuyasha caught it, he probably cooked it to. She then split a part of it in half with her fingers, and she took one piece up to her mouth. After a few seconds of thinking how that wretched dog demon prepared it, she finally put it in her mouth.

It wasn't too bad. At least it wasn't raw. Sango would usually add something to her food though. Some sort of seasonings and greens. Inuyasha added nothing. He just cooked the fish. At least it wasn't burnt.

After they were done eating, there was nothing much else for Kagome to do, and she certainly didn't want to face Inuyasha yet, since she found out he wouldn't be leaving any time soon, and she certainly wouldn't turn him away either. She decided to go back to bed. She'd need more strength for later.

**Authors note ~ Thanks everyone, for reviewing, even following my story. I'm glad you all enjoy it. Or, that it freaks you out =^.^=. Here's a little chapter. I hope the next one will be slightly longer. Once again, thanks so much for sticking with me on this. I love you all 3**


	9. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Kagome woke up to the sound of crickets chirping from outside. A few birds were making noises. She looked up to the skylight above the house and saw it was night out. The stars were clear, despite the dark clouds beginning to form slightly. Kagome didn't think it would storm; in fact it looked like she'd just slept through one due to the fresh scent of dew, and the breathtaking fresh air entering the house. The fire in the corner was low; someone obviously took care of it about half an hour ago. She looked over to Sango and saw she was still sleeping.

Kagome pulled her body up once again and saw she felt better. She then touched the bandages on her head and felt not much pain anymore. Her back still ached, but it was improving as well. For her neck, the beads and leaves were still on it, she decided not to take them off.

Since she now felt a little bored for being in the house all day, Kagome decided to get up fully and head outside.

When she got up, she saw she was stronger than earlier. She was able to squeeze her other hand better, and when she stretched, it was slightly less bothering. Finally she got to the door, but before going outside, her eyes looked back to the sleeping Sango. She seemed to be better as well as she slept so peacefully.

Kagome then went outside to the fresh evening and saw that they were right next to a small lake. It was shining in the moonlight.

Slowly, she went walking towards it. But then she noticed another fire that was dimly burning by the grass. She looked closer and saw that a man in silver hair with dog ears had his eyes shut while sitting properly against a tree. '_Inuyasha._' Kagome thought. Perhaps sleeping? She saw another man across from the fire, across from him, who lay in a small blanket, his head resting on a smooth stone. Kagome just gave a weird look at how uncomfortable that must be.

Then she quietly walked to the lake. When she reached just the side, she dipped her finger in and felt it was slightly cold, yet in a few seconds, her finger got used to the temperature and it felt just a little bit cold. When she pulled it out, the wind touched it and it was almost like ice. Kagome then thought it was too cold for a bath.

She decided to walk back to the small house and get a cloth, so she could at least wash her wounds in the water. She also had to check on her back, to see if it was okay.

But then suddenly she felt eyes on her. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha was looking her way. Kagome didn't know what to say. They weren't exactly on the best of terms. "Hi." She said finally.

Inuyasha nodded. "Hi."

Kagome sighed, and then walked over to him. "You saved me and Sango's life. Tell me why."

Inuyasha still seemed relaxed against the tree when he answered. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"So, let me get this straight... On the night you and I were supposed to fight to the death, you decide to save me instead."

"It wouldn't have been a fair fight... At least that's what Miroku says." He looked at his Salvager sleeping.

"Oh, so HE wanted you to save me." Kagome gathered together. She didn't want to believe anything else.

"Well what else would it be?" Inuyasha scoffed. "What, did you think I actually cared?" He shrugged off.

Kagome glared her eyes. She knew it. He didn't care for her at all, if it wasn't for Miroku, he wouldn't have done anything. "When your friend awakens, I will thank him properly."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm sure he'd love it." Suddenly his voice seemed irritated.

Then Kagome smiled at him. "There is something I can thank you for though."

Inuyasha looked up at her confused for a few seconds. "The fish," she said.

Suddenly he rolled his eyes, turning away from her. "Whatever."

Kagome would've gone back to the small house due to his attitude, but now she was enjoying herself with his reactions. She then came over and sat down near him. He looked at her again, saying, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Kagome asked. "Does it bother you when I woman sits near?"

Inuyasha then smirked at her. "Oh, it's not about you being a woman. I like women. I just have a little problem with witches."

Kagome glared at him. "And what makes you think I'm a witch?"

He looked at her with a '_Are you serious?_' glance.

Kagome then rolled her eyes. "Technically I'm just a Demon Hunter. I serve my Emperor still, and you serve him to right?"

"Bahh." Inuyasha shook his head. "I could care less about some Emperor." He now had a scowl on his face.

"Why? He's God in human form. Don't you read the scrolls?"

"Oh yes. I've read the scrolls over and over. And sadly, I know them by heart. I also know that the Emperor says if nobody buys or sells anything, they're considered outlaws and worthy of execution. In his laws for Bathestli it also says that savage demons are worthy of destruction."

"There's actually a good reason for that. If you read the Bathestli scrolls properly, and actually see some of these savage demons, you'll know that all they want is human blood, which they crave so terribly that they will actually never stop till they find it."

Inuyasha smirked. She seemed defensive, he didn't quite understand why, but still, at least they were talking to each other instead of yelling and fighting for once. And he was glad for that chance. "Well then, here's a question for you Kagome." Inuyasha glanced at her. "If the Emperor is God in human form, why doesn't he try to help the savage demons, to save the humans? Why does he just focus on the human race and making them fight endless hordes of demons all the time? Why are demons left out, or suffer a lot from the scrolls?"

She then looked at him most angrily. She knew he brought up some very good points. Her whole Summoner attitude was coming back to her again. "He has us go through it because we sinned a long time ago."

"Sinned? Oh yes, right. The sin of humanity. That's completely why demons exist."

"Yes, God created demons to teach us humans a lesson. We sinned when we destroyed the Sacred Jewel."

"The sacred jewel. I heard it's been lost for almost a thousand years. I don't even think it exists anymore."

"According to the scrolls, it will return someday."

"Pfft!" Inuyasha couldn't believe the religion of these humans.

"We have to trust in the Emperor. We have to trust in God, follow his every word and law in order to return the sacred jewel to him someday. We owe him that. Otherwise, he can destroy us."

Suddenly a question popped into Inuyasha's head. "What about half demons?"

Kagome gasped. She couldn't believe he'd just said that term.

Inuyasha realised he said his question out loud. "What? Aren't you going to answer?"

"And what about half demons? They don't even exist? All were destroyed by god when it clearly states in the scrolls that demons and humans are not to breed with each other. Everyone knows that half demons are abominations." Kagome said plainly, trying to educate Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt very hurt. He didn't understand though. Sure, he was a half demon, but why should her opinion matter to him? It's not like he was born this way, or that he'll stay this way forever. But still, her words cut through him like a knife.

Suddenly it became very silent. For a few seconds, it felt very awkward. Eventually Inuyasha couldn't look at her anymore.

"You should head to bed." Inuyasha said, only then catching the cracked tone in his voice. He gulped again to try and get rid of it.

Kagome looked at him, the way he said it to her. It was so sad. "Inuyasha?" She asked calmly.

Inuyasha turned away from her. "Get back inside Kagome." He said, threatening slightly.

Kagome decided it was best to leave him alone anyways. The truth hurt anyhow right? He'd have to cope with it for a while.

Kagome never met a demon who was so upset like he was. Then again, she wasn't used to demons having emotions like humans did. She'd have to start learning that some demons, the un-savage-like ones, they had feelings, just like her.

Soon she reached the house doors, and then slid in. The sun would rise in a few hours. Now it was time to go to sleep, or just sit in here. Obviously Inuyasha didn't want to see her again that night.

Then as she layed down, she then remembered. '_Shucks, I forgot to get a cloth!_' But then she sighed thinking, '_Oh well... Tomorrow then._'

Then suddenly her thoughts began to fill with guilt. Had she really hurt Inuyasha's feelings? Talking about half demons like that? It wasn't like he was a half demon... No, something was up. She'd decide, tomorrow she would apologise.


	10. The Messenger

**The Messenger**

The next day came pretty fast. Sango awoke the tired Kagome from her slumber, and the girls spent the early dawn removing their bandages and cleaning their bodies by the river. After that, everyone decided to eat outside that morning. It wasn't as awkward as Kagome thought it would be. Though it seems Miroku and Sango were becoming quite acquainted.

"This bread is delicious, fair Sango." Miroku said to her with a small devious wink.

Sango eyed him carefully, "Thank you." She said slowly. Miroku gave her a good grin. So to not make things awkward, Sango continued the conversation."I made sure to get some dough from the city yesterday, mixed it with some turnips, green onions, then baked it, and voila!" Sango said. She then smiled. She loved talking about cooking. It was one of her favorite things to do.

After breakfast, the four began to relax around each other. It was a good time to relieve tensions between the pairs. Even though Sango said she didn't like Miroku, Kagome noticed that he seemed to be not such a pervert. Perhaps he was covering it up in order to keep the peace as well. Sango seemed to not bring up his behavior. Though it would have been funny to Kagome, she decided to continue conversations of something else than the thoughts she had.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He didn't speak much when the group was discussing. Miroku talked a lot about Inuyasha's training, and Sango talked about her adventures so far with the amazing Kagome. Eventually however, things did branch off.

"So, we've spent this whole time talking about the last two years. Time to move the subject." Sango said. She looked at Miroku intrigued.

He gave a nervous smile at her. "Um, yes?"

"Where are you from Miroku? I haven't seen you fight yet, so your region is still hard to guess."

Miroku suddenly went into a serious face, but then laughed it off soon. "Ladies first."

The two began to discuss who was going first, entering into a seemingly subconscious flirting mode. Kagome broke away from the two talking and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at the fire, but soon caught her gaze and returned it.

Kagome then got up and began walking towards the trees. "I'll be back." Kagome replied to Sango. Sango seeing her friend go to wander off replied, "Oh, sure Kagome," she smiled.

When Kagome turned away, Sango gave Inuyasha an almost death glare. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing very well Sango wanted him to look after her friend. Inuyasha wasn't certain what Sango was capable of, but it wasn't worth anything to make a scene. He decided to go follow Kagome. He secretly wanted to look after her anyways. It would be no point in trying to ask about why he cared. Even he dared not to think about it.

Kagome walked into the woods, a bit away from the small settlement they had. She could hear the breeze of the cool wind come in her face. It blew through her hair and brought chills to her skin. Her eyes were closed, but she could tell the sun was now on her because of the bright red she saw head upwards.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. It was Inuyasha, she just knew it. She couldn't help but have the slightest grin at his approach. She then lowered her head and opened her eyes.

He was behind her. She turned her head sideways to acknowledge him, but never met the full turn around. "I'm sorry." She said, hair lightly swaying in the wind, flowing like a small river down her back each time the air blew around.

Inuyasha gulped. He then felt compelled to touch it, yet restrained himself. "For what?"

She then sighed before turning around. She looked into his eyes, seriously. Her brown orbs meeting his amber ones. It was an intense rage of irises before them, and the sun made Inuyasha's eyes shine, and if you could see what Inuyasha saw in her eyes right then, it would be the glow of his eyes reflecting from hers, making them glow a small amber themselves.

"What I said last night, about it all... The truth is Inuyasha. I'm not from around here. I haven't been here very long. Never mind me being a demon hunter for practically almost two years. My arrogance, stubbornness, has to do with my upbringing... I guess, what I mean to say is... I didn't mean to offend you." It was hard for Kagome. She was apologising to a demon. She was sure if he reacted stupidly, catching her vulnerable state and disrespecting it, she would be furious.

Inuyasha caught the scent of her anger, and he could tell she really meant everything she said. She was on edge, and it seemed she wasn't used to something like this. "I can never hate someone I just met Kagome, no matter their past." He then came closer to her. "And you don't have to tell me anything. I don't ask for that... I understand." He said truthfully, their eyes still locked.

Kagome was still wearing her red robe. For some reason, it bothered Inuyasha slightly, her wearing it. A side of him wanted him to know it didn't belong to her. Yet another part of him liked it on her, knowing that that garment saved her life, and it will continue to protect her.

"I want... to tell you. I want to tell someone. And Sango, Sango isn't enough." She didn't know why. Sango should have been enough. Yet why was it she felt she could trust Inuyasha with anything? Today was going to be a fresh start. She wasn't going to be the judgemental Kagome who hated demons. Today she was going to try. Try to be civil with demons, to learn to accept them. To learn to accept Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He barely knew Kagome, yet she wanted to confide in him. This was just not how you met someone. It'd been a few days, yet already she and he were as if they'd never wanted to kill each other. That strange sense of de ja vu came over Inuyasha again. Kagome reminded him of someone. His mother perhaps? Or rather, that false human memory of what seemed to be his mother... They sort of looked alike in a way. And their attitudes, maybe? He didn't get it.

Inuyasha then suddenly remembered more of that human woman...

She gave to him a gift. Inuyasha opened it. The gift was the mysterious red robe. The garment Kagome was wearing right then. Inuyasha didn't understand. He wore it for a very long time. It grew into him, accepted him, he was its master. He knew this robe. Yet for some reason, Kagome wore it over her, it accepted her, and not him. But he felt that wasn't the case. Inuyasha felt it would never reject him but he knew not why.

Then another memory popped into his mind...

He seemed to be about twelve years old. His mother, the human mother, she came over to him. "Mom? Where did I get my robe?"

"It was a birthday present, for you, as a child."

"Thanks." He said. "But, who made it?"

"Curious, my boy?"

Inuyasha felt embarrassed, "I guess so..."

His mother only smiled sweetly at him, till finally she answered. "It was a great weaver, Onosuke. A spider demon, from one of our western islands. Just off of Raska." She smiled to him.

"Yes, and nobody cares." A voice was heard.

"Sesshomaru!" Said the human mother.

... Suddenly the memory was gone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to get his attention. But that wasn't what got his attention.

Suddenly Inuyasha was very still. He smelled something. Something was approaching, and it wasn't anyone he knew.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, this time concerned.

"Silence. Don't you sense that?"

Kagome then began to concentrate. If it was a demon, whispering wouldn't help, and she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be too defensive over a human scent, or at least, she assumed so. Suddenly she felt it's aura. It was a demon, a sparrow demon. "I'm not prepared Inuyasha, my gear is back at the camp."

"Don't bother running for it, I can do this."

Kagome was about to protest before Inuyasha gave her a serious look, bringing their faces ever so closer. "Kagome. I know, what you're going to say, and before you can even gather anymore thoughts, listen to me now... Just shut up! And let me protect you!" He surprised her with his reckless tone.

Kagome would have gotten so mad at him for telling her to shut up; it was in her nature. But then again, for some reason the last thing he said totally satisfied her character. It was as if Inuyasha could piss her off and leave her feeling content at the same time. Kagome actually liked the feeling; it was nothing she ever experienced with her husband. Kioran was always so sweet; his touch was soft, innocent and princely. His words were always calm, collected and graceful, charming in a way that would make Kagome feel so pure all over again.

Yet Inuyasha seemed to be the total opposite. He instead was rough and quite rude with his terminology. He liked to push her around emotionally, and even physically, and he was no prince around her. He didn't seem to act even slightly the ruler over her. Instead, she almost felt as if Inuyasha was trying to be one with her, to be her equal. Kagome didn't like it one bit.

Then suddenly it came. The sparrow demon dived in for an attack at them. Inuyasha, instead of getting out his sword, got his sharp nail like claws and cut deep into his palm. He showed no pain and instead yelled the words, "Blades of blood!" And suddenly he flew the blood in his hand towards the demon and they turned into red blades that went soaring into the air. They all attacked the demon and left him pierced with shards of, Inuyasha's... blood? The shards then melted back into blood, but seemed to have been lost once they mingled with the demons own.

Kagome looked at the demon before them. She turned to Inuyasha, he seemed to still be on the defensive slightly. Kagome didn't know what to do, but she then put her hand on his arm and said, "Thank you." Her eyes looking into his truthfully. Inuyasha only nodded, slowly calming down.

"Kagome? Kagome? Oh gosh, Kagome, we heard a noise." Sango came running, Miroku close behind her.

"It's alright Sango, it was just a demon. Inuyasha dealt with it." Kagome told the truth.

Sango sighed, but then suddenly looked a bit disappointed. "If only there was a bystander, then we could've gotten paid." She said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Money, isn't it just great." He said sarcastically.

Kagome only rolled her eyes, and Sango just contemplated a bit on what he said. "I do love money." She commented.

"Don't all Salvagers?" Miroku asked her a rhetorical question.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sango asked him as Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to camp, them following.

"What, you mean like, in my lovely Sango's arms?" He asked, wittingly.

She only scoffed. "If you think we have a thing, think again."

"Oh don't I ever." Miroku paused from walking and looked at her. "I actually think a lot about you and me. Ever since I saw you, quite cute."

Sango then stopped walking herself, turned around to get to him straight. "Save your breath Salvager, you and me, it's not going to happen."

"Smells like fate to even be talking to you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Salvager."

"You know, I wish you'd say my name more often." Miroku said as he approached her, yet not being too creepy about it.

"You think you can seduce me? You're wrong." Sango backed up, not knowing if she stepped away any further, a tree would press against her back.

"Is that a challenge?"

Sango raised her eyebrows, but before she could really get too caught up over this annoying pervert, she heard Kagome's voice.

"Sango, did you-" Kagome was about to start until she heard something. It seems Inuyasha heard it to, because he shifted back to the camp.

"Kagome, yes?" Then suddenly the noise happened again, and everyone heard it. They then all went back to the fire and their belongings. If it was another demon, Kagome still wasn't ready. Though for some reason, an odd part of her just had to think about how it was no big deal, that she had Inuyasha to protect her. Kagome then rolled her eyes at that thought and opened her case.

"Don't fret," Inuyasha was sniffing the air, and then suddenly his eyes relaxed. "It's a horse and their rider."

Miroku got up, following where Inuyasha's eyes were and he saw a rider on their horse just on a hill. The sun was before them, so you could see more of a silhouette.

The rider then lifted up a white sheet, and it awaited our response. "They mean no harm." Kagome said to them as she reclosed her box.

"That's what you think." Inuyasha said, not really wanting to take any chances.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I will go."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha didn't want her to go, but she was already on her way.

When she came walking up the hill, she noticed she was feeling like herself again.

The horse awaited her approach.

When she got up to the stranger, she made sure to get a good look. Pretty much, his whole face was covered up by a sort of cloth. All you could see was his very blue eye, and a scar leading from his eye onto his face, which the rest was covered. Kagome wondered what happened to him.

She then decided to get to business. She then asked, "Are you lost? What is your business here?"

The stranger didn't answer at first till he finally asked, "Is your name Sango?"

Kagome took a look at his horse. It was quite big, it was black. It must have been a stallion. Then her gaze turned back up to the stranger. "If it was my name, what would you want with me?"

The stranger eyed Kagome carefully. He knew she wasn't Sango, yet he decided to get her attention with these words. "Your father's dying."

Kagome then looked at the stranger wide eyed. "Are you lying?" She asked, to be sure.

"I've come here, a three day journey from afar to tell her Lady Sango, that indeed her father is in passing, and that he wishes to see her one last time, before the way of Hojin may take him. There is also the Will, he plans to leave. For her and her brother."

All this information hit Kagome quite quickly. She never thought Sango had a family, or a brother, or a family able to afford messengers. As a matter of fact, Sango had never talked about her past with Kagome ever. It was always about Kagome. Now she was starting to realise how selfish she must be.

Kagome thought she was a good friend, yet she never bothered to get to know her only friend these past two years.

Still in shock, Kagome told the messenger that she would inform her companion. The messenger waited while Kagome went down again.

"So? What does he want?" Inuyasha was curious.

Kagome then looked at Sango, and Sango right back at her. "I think you should talk to him." Kagome said.

"Kagome? Who is it?" Sango wanted to be sure.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous."

"Of course he's not! You think I'd have let you talk to him if he was?!" Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome held a small blush from his words, but remained silent. She had to be here for Sango now, not another fight with Inuyasha.

Sango went over and talked with the stranger for a few longer minutes than Kagome did. Then soon she sent the man and his horse on their way.

When Sango came back, she seemed as normal as ever. As if she'd not just heard that her father was dying.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango then came up to the three sitting, and she sat down herself. Everyone waited for what she had to say. "So, Kagome, when do we leave?"

"Any time. But-"

"Good, okay then. I'm going to clean up." She then looked to Inuyasha and Miroku. "I hope you both enjoyed it." She smiled.

Both men exchanged glances, and then looked to each other, then back to the packing women before them.

"I'm guessing... It's an urgent matter?" Miroku asked to nowhere.

Sango then replied. "No, I just think it's good we went our separate ways now. Don't worry; we can pay you for your troubles." She tried to give a warm smile.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was just about ready to head off. She looked at Sango who was already waiting for Kagome now. Kagome looked to Inuyasha one more time.

He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted her to stay with him. Even though she could break his heart more than once, it seemed she could mend it all over again. Something about her.

When they got their things together, Sango was already on her horse. Kagome getting on hers.

Then Inuyasha thought of something. "Hey, wait." He said as he walked over to the girls already prepared to kick off. "Kagome, I know where your robe was made."

Kagome looked at him wide eyed. "How would you know anything about this?" She questioned him.

"Because..." Inuyasha didn't want to say he remembered it. It wasn't real of course. These 'memories' of his were fake. They obviously were. He was an orphan on the streets who never knew his parents! He didn't have a human mother! He was born a demon! He was raised by the witch Morgan!

... Still. He had to know something. He had to see why these memories, or visions, or whatever they were, linked to him, he had to see if they were real. As much as he wanted to still be with Kagome, and help her find out about her robe, he was indeed curious himself. Perhaps, they could help each other somehow.

"Forget it Inuyasha, if you're trying to be friends with me just to steal this, it won't work." Kagome scowled at him.

"What? No, no, Kagome that's not it."

"Kagome, we have to leave." Sango tried to urge her friend. But Kagome still eyed at Inuyasha. She needed to learn about this robe. Ever since Inuyasha first brought it up, it had her wondering really, what did he know about it?

"Sango, I'm going to ask them to come with us." She said to her friend in a low voice.

Sango then showed a big blush on her face, but answered in almost a whisper, "What...?"

"You may come with us Inuyasha." Kagome said, knowing very well that meant Miroku would be coming as well. "However it seems you don't have a horse."

"Miroku and I can manage."

"Believe it or not Kagome, I'm a very fast runner."

"I know Inuyasha's a demon, but come on Miroku, you can't match a horse."

He only smirked. "Let's just get going." He said in utter confidence. Kagome then gave him a look of '_Suite yourself._'

Inuyasha was sort of curious as well. How could Miroku run fast enough with a horse? It didn't add up, since he was a human after all. Inuyasha couldn't smell any half demon blood in him.

"Where to then?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Not quite." Sango interrupted before Inuyasha could speak. "There is somewhere we have to go. And I cannot delay anymore on it."

Kagome then remembered back to the messenger, and about what he told her. Kagome then nodded. "Yes, we do. Please, lead the way Sango." Kagome was ready to follow.

Sango then got her horse off to a medium trot, and then everyone else came after.

After only a minute of hastily running, Inuyasha checked back on Miroku, expecting to see a Salvager a few miles off panting for breath. Yet, he saw him right beside him, running along with him, keeping in time with the group. Inuyasha was suddenly impressed. He then remembered back to the only people he knew who could run that fast. Morgan, and certain monks she said she learned it from, on Bathestli.

**(Author's Note) It's been a few days since I updated. I've recently become obsessed with The Vampire Diaries, so I'm guilty as charged xD. Also work loves to get in the way, I'm practically married to my job ^^. Since school will be starting for me soon, grade 12... yay, lol... I probably won't be updating so often, though because I do care, I will finish this story either way. :) Thanks for reading my story, favoriting, continuing, reviewing, I love all you guys :). **


End file.
